


One By One 번역

by Rainingoutside



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Post-Endgame, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainingoutside/pseuds/Rainingoutside
Summary: "너는 이 모든 것이 언제 끝날지 결정할 수 있다."세상을 구했지만, 그것만으로는 충분치 않다. 아스리엘은 어둠 속에 갇힌 채 남아있다.  그를 되찾기 위해서 프리스크는 시간 그 자체를 가를 준비가 되어있다. 프리스크가 모든 해피 엔딩을 무위로 돌리며 시간을 감고 또 감는 동안, 샌즈는 지하의 가장 구석진 곳에서 자신의 과거를 머뭇거리며 마주한다. 두 사람은 함께 후회를 극복해야 하고, 마지막 영혼을 구해야 하며, 세상에 미래를 되돌려 주어야만 한다.
Kudos: 2





	1. 재시작

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One By One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942816) by [CourierNew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNew/pseuds/CourierNew). 



> Some things you'll do for money  
> And some you'll do for fun  
> But the things you do for love are gonna  
> come back to you one by one.  
> \- The Mountain Goats, "Love Love Love"

"평생 어려운 결정을 후회하며 살 수는 없잖아. 안 그래?"

이곳은 지하에서 하늘을 볼 수 있는 유일한 장소였다. 만약 등뼈를 찔러대는 돌을 무시하고, 동굴 벽에 기대어 고개를 딱 적당히 들어올리면 – 동굴 입구에 걸쳐진 가늘고 푸른 초승달을 살짝이나마 볼 수 있을 것이었다. 단지 가냘픈 자취에 불과한 색상. 밤이 되면 흔적도 없이 사라질 것이었다. 결코 별을 보기에는 충분치 않을 것이었다.

그러나 어찌됐건 햇빛은 비집고 들어와, 동굴 중앙에 웅덩이처럼 고이곤 했다. 그곳에서 땅은 비옥하고 금빛 꽃이 송알송알 뭉쳐 피어있었다. 꽃대는 보이지 않는 바람에 산들산들 흔들리고는 했다. 꽃가루에서는 달콤한 레몬 향이 났다. 두 아이들은 색채의 향연 사이에 앉아있었다. 줄무늬 티셔츠가 희미해지는 빛을 받아 화려하게 빛났다. 아스리엘은 무릎에 손을 올린 채 앉아있었다. 주둥이 끝의 뭉툭한 이빨이 반짝거렸다.

"글쎄, 그렇게 대단한 삶이 남은 것도 아니잖아." 그가 미소지었다. "하지만 지금 중요한 건 그게 아니지."

아스리엘의 눈은 웃고있지 않았다.

눈을 제외한 다른 부분은 웃으려고 애를 썼다. 웃는데 필요한 모든 근육이 제대로 움직였으나, 눈빛은 여전히 퀭하고 흐릿했으며 눈썹은 축 처진 채였다. 다른 소년도 마찬가지였다. 아이의 눈은 영구적으로 반쯤 감겨 있었다. 어수선하게 뻗은 머리는 비뚜름하게 기울어 있었다. 단정치 못한 외양 때문에 항상 깨어있으려 고군분투하는 인상을 주었다.

"바깥에서는 조심해, 알았지? 다른 사람들 생각과는 다르게 거긴 여기만큼 친절하지 않아."

꽃들이 마치 동의하듯 굽어졌다.

"프리스크... 죽지도 말고 죽이지도 마, 알겠지?" 아스리엘은 씁쓰름한 표정을 지었다. "그게 가장 최선이야."

프리스크가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"음, 또 봐"

수십초가 흘러갔다. 프리스크는 일어날 기색을 보이지 않았다. 아스리엘이 머리를 한 쪽으로 기울이고, 웃었다. 약간은 어색하게.

"프리스크," 그가 말했다. "다른 할 일이 있지...않..."

당황한 듯한 표정이 아스리엘의 얼굴을 스쳐 지나갔다. 그는 한 손으로 머리를 꾹꾹 누르기 시작했다

"하... 좀 이상하네. 꼭 이 말을 예전에 했던 거 같은 기분이 들어. 바로 여기서, 바로 이렇게." 아스리엘은 다시 웃으려고 해보였다. "놀랍지도 않아. 내가 그동안 한 리셋을 생각해보면-"

프리스크가 손을 뻗어 아스리엘의 손을 쥐었다.

"응?"

프리스크의 손이 아스리엘의 손을 감쌌다. 피부에 닿은 아스리엘의 털이 꼭 면직물 같았다. 머리카락이 쏟아져 온 얼굴을 덮었다. 불가해한 표정이었다.

"와, 너, 어, 진짜 세게 쥐네". 아스리엘이 제 손을 프리스크의 손 위에 올렸다. "야, 진정해. 난 괜찮을 거라니까. 친구들 기다리고 있잖아. 계속 기다리게 할 거야?"

천천히 프리스크는 고개를 가로저었다. 손을 놓고 일어섰다. 시선이 아스리엘에게 잠시 더 머물렀다가, 그는 꽃을 조심스럽게 피해 햇빛 밖으로 걸어나갔다.

짙은 그림자가 초목 가장자리를 빙 에워싸고 있었다. 너무 짙어 거의 고체나 다름없는 그림자; 그 속에 발을 들인 것은 무엇이든 간에 윤곽을 잃고, 색상은 주변의 암흑으로 빨려 들어갔다. 프리스크의 신발이 돌 위에 닿으며 끽끽 소리를 냈다. 줄무늬 티셔츠는 흑백으로 물든 채였다. 프리스크는 완전히 떠나기 바로 전, 뒤돌아 아스리엘을 보았다. 남겨진 곳에서 고개를 낮게 숙여 앉아있는 모습을. 아스리엘의 귀가 바람에 살짝살짝 흔들렸다. 초록색과 노란색 셔츠가 주변 꽃과 어우러졌다. 이미 그는 식물 그 자체를 닮았다.

아스리엘은 고개를 들고, 프리스크를 향해 돌렸다. 그리고는 손을 들어 흔들었다. 프리스크도 마주 흔들어 주었다.

멀리서 들려오던 새들의 노래가 희미해졌다. 달콤한 꽃가루 향이 습기와 흙 냄새에 자리를 내주었다. 프리스크는 아스리엘을 뒤에 남긴 다음 다시 돌아보지 않았다. 폐허로 향하는 얼룩진 석조 아치가 아가리를 쩍 벌린 채로 서 있었다.

프리스크를 기다리는 어둠을 보자 그의 의지가 충만해진다.

* * *

**다시**


	2. 샌즈

형제의 집은 스노우딘의 추위에 맞서 꼼꼼히 단열되어 있었다. 집의 거주자들은 피부라 할만한 게 아무것도 없었으므로 불필요한 조처로도 보였지만, 파피루스는 손님들이 환영받지 못한다고 느끼길 바라지 않았다. 그래도 여전히 외풍 한 줄기가 문간 틈 사이를 비집고 들어와, 짜증나는 개처럼 집안을 어슬렁대었다.

(똑, 똑, 똑)

바람은 소파 밑 조그마한 동전의 은하 사이를 교묘하게 헤쳐 나갔다. 은하는 언다인이 으깬 감자보다 더 덩어리져 있었다. 꽤나 인상적이었다. 언다인은 박치기로만 감자를 으깼기 때문이었다. 그녀의 머리에는 종종 감자보다 더 많은 혹이 나곤 했다. 언다인은 이렇게 하면 맛이 더 나아진다 우겼다. 뇌진탕과는 아무런 상관이 없다고 강력하게 부인하기는 했지만, 그렇게 말한 후에는 종종 아스피린 두어 알을 먹고 누워서 푹 쉬곤 했다.

(똑, 똑, 똑)

샌즈의 버려진 양말에 길게 매달린 포스트잇은 긴 궤적을 이루었고, 바람은 그 궤적을 가볍게 스쳐 지나갔다. 파피루스는 편지의 사슬에 무언가를 덧붙이는 걸 포기한 지 오래였다. 하지만 접착제가 닳고 노트들이 떨어져 내리자, 그는 모든 것을 다시 적어 양말 위에 다시 붙였다. 파피루스는 그게 방을 정말 한데 묶는다고 말했다.

(똑, 똑, 똑)

장대하리만치 길쭉한 싱크대 아래 이따금씩 강아지가 코 고는 소리가 들려오는 부엌으로, 바람은 느긋이 흘러들었다. 파피루스의 스파게티 컬렉션은 희끄무레한 불빛 밑에서 곰곰이 반추했다. 스파게티 용기의 뚜껑은 가히 색채의 향연이었다. 사실 스파게티 역시 마찬가지였다. 이 시점에서 몇몇 용기는 그들만의 원시 사회를 발전시켰고, 감히 영역을 침범한 샌즈의 감자칩 봉지를 노린 사악한 음모들을 꾸미곤 했다.

(똑, 똑, 똑)

샌즈의 애완용 바위가 초콜릿을 천천히 소화시키는 협탁을, 바람은 킁킁거렸고, 끈질긴 노크 소리 이외에 그 집에는 별로 흥미로운 게 없다고 판단했는지, 다시 문 밖으로 나가 사라졌다.

(똑, 똑, 똑)

노크는 계속 이어졌다. 공손하게 세 번, 매 5초마다, 메트로놈과 견줄 정도로 정확하게.

(똑, 똑, 똑)

프리스크는 샌즈의 침실 문 앞에 섰다. 나뭇결 사이에 새겨진 예언이라도 찾은 것마냥 시선은 문에 못박인 채였다. 그는 주먹을 들어올렸다.

(똑, 똑, 똑)

다시 주먹을 내렸다.

주먹을 들어올렸다.

(똑, 똑, 똑)

다시 주먹을 내렸다.

주먹을 들어올렸다.

(똑, 똑, 똑)

다시 주먹을 내렸다.

주먹을 들어-

문손잡이가 돌아갔다. 문이 휙 열렸다.

"안녕 꼬맹아"

샌즈는 방을 메운 어둠 밖으로 느긋하게 걸어 나왔다. 항상 그렇듯 웃는 채였다. 흐릿한 두 빛의 점이 안와 깊은 곳에서 빛났다. 부드럽게 다룬 양말의 향이 그를 뒤따라 풍겨 왔다. 어떻게 그렇게나 많은 양말을 모을 수 있었는지, 혹은 왜 항상 일주일 동안 빨지 않은 냄새가 나는지는 그 누구도 알지 못했다. 그는 한 번도 실내화를 벗은 적이 없었다. 심지어 종아리조차 없었다. 샌즈는 불가해한 미스터리로 가득 찬 해골이었다.

"그니까 지금 노크를.. 20분 내내... 그것도 꽤 규칙적으로 했다는 거지." 샌즈는 보랏빛으로 천천히 얼룩져 가는 손마디를 힐끗 바라봤다. "아프진 않냐?"

프리스크는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 샌즈는 눈썹에 해당하는 걸 치켜 올리고는 -스켈레톤 형제의 뼈가 부드러운 점토처럼 움직이는 게 항상 이상했다.- 어깨를 으쓱이더니 계속 말을 이었다.

"어쨌건, 이렇게 오래 걸려서 미안. 보통 노크 소리가 들리면 파피루스가 낱말 찾기 퍼즐이 어디 갔는지 해적들이 어디서 왔는지 물어보러 왔다고 생각해서. 하지만 이쯤 되면 걘 포기하거나, 알잖아. 뭐라도 말했을 거잖아. 진짜 아무거나."

샌즈는 방 밖과 홀을 쳐다보았다. "지금 틀림없이 밖에 나가서... 뭐라도 하고 있겠지. 운도 좋아. 안 그랬으면 말소리를 듣고 널 끌고 나가서 우정의 모험을 떠났을 테니까. 그는 프리스크를 힐끗 돌아보았다. "우정의 모험. 파피루스가 말 한 거야. 내가 아냐. 확실히 해 두려고 말해야 됐어. 파피루스 액션 피규어가 포함된 거 같은데."

프리스크는 침묵을 지켰다.

"꽤 타이밍이 좋았는데. 나는 집에 있지만 파피루스는 없을 때 오다니. 보통은 반대잖아." 그의 웃음이 더 커졌다. "너 내가 정말로 필요한가 보구나."

프리스크가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"뭐 못 도와줘서 미안." 샌즈는 프리스크 주위를 조심스레 걸어 돌아 계단으로 향했다. "피해야 할 일이 많아. 어떤지 알잖아. 워터폴쯤에 도착하면 날 찾아봐. 브런치나 같이 먹자." 샌즈는 현관 문 앞에서 멈추고는 다시 프리스크를 향했다. "그리고 손에 얼음 좀 갖다 대라 꼬마야, 으."

그는 밖으로 걸어 나간 후 문을 닫았다. 프리스크는 집에 홀로 남겨졌다. 유일하게 들리는 것은 보이지 않는 시계의 초침 소리뿐이었다.

* * *

(똑, 똑, 똑)

형제의 집은 스노우딘의 추위에 맞서 꼼꼼히 단열되어 있었다. 집의 거주자들은 피부라 할만한 게 아무것도 없었으므로 불필요한 조처로도 보였지만, 파피루스는 손님들이 환영받지 못한다고 느끼길 바라지 않았다. 그래도 여전히 외풍 한 줄기가 문간 틈 사이를 비집고 들어와, 짜증나는 개처럼 집안을 어슬렁대었다.

(똑, 똑, 똑)

바람은 소파 밑 조그마한 동전의 은하 사이를 교묘하게 헤쳐 나갔다. 은하는 언다인이 으깬 감자보다 더 덩어리져 있었다. 꽤나 인상적이었다. 언다인은 박치기로만 감자를 으깼기 때문이었다. 그녀의 머리에는 종종 감자보다 더 많은 혹이 나곤 했다. 언다인은 이렇게 하면 맛이 더 나아진다 우겼다. 뇌진탕과는 아무런 상관이 없다고 강력하게 부인하기는 했지만, 그렇게 말한 후에는 종종 아스피린 두어 알을 먹고 누워서 푹 쉬곤 했다.

(똑, 똑, 똑)

샌즈의 버려진 양말에 길게 매달린 포스트잇은 긴 궤적을 이루었고, 바람은 그 궤적을 가볍게 스쳐 지나갔다. 파피루스는 편지의 사슬에 무언가를 덧붙이는 걸 포기한 지 오래였다. 하지만 접착제가 닳고 노트들이 떨어져 내리자, 그는 모든 것을 다시 적어 양말 위에 다시 붙였다. 파피루스는 그게 방을 정말 한데 묶는다고 말했다.

(똑, 똑, 똑)

장대하리만치 길쭉한 싱크대 아래 이따금씩 강아지가 코 고는 소리가 들려오는 부엌으로, 바람은 느긋이 흘러들었다. 파피루스의 스파게티 컬렉션은 희끄무레한 불빛 밑에서 곰곰이 반추했다. 스파게티 용기의 뚜껑은 가히 색채의 향연이었다. 사실 스파게티 역시 마찬가지였다. 이 시점에서 몇몇 용기는 그들만의 원시 사회를 발전시켰고, 감히 영역을 침범한 샌즈의 감자칩 봉지를 노린 사악한 음모들을 꾸미곤 했다.

(똑, 똑, 똑)

샌즈의 애완용 바위가 초콜릿을 천천히 소화시키는 협탁을, 바람은 킁킁거렸고, 끈질긴 노크 소리 이외에 그 집에는 별로 흥미로운 게 없다고 판단했는지, 다시 문 밖으로 나가 사라졌다.

(똑, 똑, 똑)

노크는 계속 이어졌다. 공손하게 세 번, 매 5초마다, 메트로놈과 견줄 정도로 정확하게.

(똑, 똑, 똑)

프리스크는 샌즈의 침실 문 앞에 섰다. 나뭇결 사이에 새겨진 예언이라도 찾은 것마냥 시선은 문에 못박인 채였다. 그는 주먹을 들어올렸다.

(똑, 똑, 똑)

다시 주먹을 내렸다.

주먹을 들어올렸다.

(똑, 똑, 똑)

다시 주먹을 내렸다.

주먹을 들어올렸다.

(똑, 똑, 똑)

다시 주먹을 내렸다.

주먹을 들어-

문손잡이가 돌아갔다. 문이 휙 열렸다.

"안녕 꼬맹아"

샌즈는 방을 메운 어둠 밖으로 유유히 걸어 나왔다. 항상 그렇듯 웃는 채였다. 흐릿한 두 빛의 점이 안와 깊은 곳에서 빛났다. 부드럽게 다룬 양말의 향이 그를 뒤따라 풍겨 왔다. 어떻게 그렇게나 많은 양말을 모을 수 있었는지, 혹은 왜 항상 일주일 동안 빨지 않은 냄새가 나는지는 그 누구도 알지 못했다. 그는 한 번도 실내화를 벗은 적이 없었다. 심지어 종아리조차 없었다. 샌즈는 불가해한 미스터리로 가득 찬 해골이었다.

"그니까 지금 노크를.. 20분 내내... 그것도 꽤 규칙적으로 했다는 거지." 샌즈는 보랏빛으로 천천히 얼룩져 가는 손마디를 힐끗 바라봤다. "아프진 않냐?"

프리스크는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 샌즈는 눈썹에 해당하는 걸 치켜 올리고는 -스켈레톤 형제의 뼈가 부드러운 점토처럼 움직이는 게 항상 이상하게 느껴졌다.- 어깨를 으쓱이더니 계속 말을 이었다.

“어쨌건, 이렇게 오래 걸려서 미안. 보통 노크 소리가 들리면 그냥... 파피루스가....”눈구멍이 잠시 찌푸려졌다. 샌즈는 손을 올려 해골을 톡톡 두드렸다. "흠 지독한 데자뷰네." 눈동자가 프리스크 쪽으로 향했다. "그리고 그 표정... 좀 더 멍청했다면 이걸 전부 전에 들은 적이 있다고 말했겠지."

프리스크는 묵묵부답이었다.

"내가 도와줄 거라도 있어?"

프리스크가 끄덕였다.

"처음 만났을 때부터 눈구멍으로 널 지켜보고 있었어. 내가 할 수 있는 건 다 하면서." 그는 프리스크 주위를 조심스레 걸어 돌아 계단으로 향했다. "괜찮으시다면 이만 가 보겠습니다. 개같은 볼일이 있어서. 참 여기서 '볼' 일은 파피루스고 '개'는 아마 우리 동생 숙적일 거야."

그는 현관문으로 가, 손잡이를 잡고, 잠깐 멈춘 후, 어깨 너머를 돌아보았다.

"그리고 꼬마야? 다신 그러지 마."

그러고는 밖으로 나가 문을 닫았다. 프리스크는 집에 홀로 남겨졌고, 유일하게 들리는 것은 보이지 않는 시계의 초침 소리뿐이었다.

* * *

(똑, 똑, 똑)

형제의 집은 스노우딘의 추위에 맞서 꼼꼼히 단열-

"좋아 때려 쳐."

샌즈는 여전히 웃고 있었지만, 눈썹 뼈가 짜증으로 찡그러졌다. 그러나 잠시 후 다시 누그러졌다.

"하, 때려 쳐. 방금 한 말장난 이해했어?"

프리스크는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고는 멍이 들지 않은 손으로 별로인 거 같다는 손짓을 했다.

"아, 비평가 납시셨네." 샌즈의 목소리는 가벼웠지만, 눈 주변의 뼈가 찡그려지는 방식이 사실 그 또한 그렇게 즐겁지는 않다는 걸 나타냈다.

"그래, 알았어, 넌 시간 여행자란 거지. 축하해. 박수." 샌즈는 박수를 쳤다. 박수에서는 캐스터네츠와 같은 소리가 났다. "자랑하기엔 좀 이상한 방법이지 않나 싶지만, 야 평가하진 않을게. 그냥 집들이하러 온 건 아닌 거 같은데?"

프리스크는 고개를 저었다.

"내 도움이 필요한가 보네."

프리스크는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"드디어 왜 이러는지 말할 기분이 들었어? 아니 애초에 내가 뭐든지 할 수 있을 거라 생각한 이유가 뭔데?"

프리스크는 고개를 살짝 기울였다. 얼굴에 내린 빛 때문에 시선은 꼭 힐난하는 듯이 변했다.

"...흠 알았어." 샌즈는 주머니에 손을 집어넣었다. "굳이 말 안 해도 뻔한 거 같네. 짠 반전이야 꼬맹아." 그가 몸을 가까이 기울였다. "싫어."

샌즈는 프리스크 주위를 재빠르게 돌더니 휘파람을 불며 계단으로 걸어갔다. 프리스크는 그가 가는 것을 지켜보았다.

"내 말 믿어라. 가진 것에 만족하고 사는 법 좀 배워. 이 충고 말고 더 도와줄 건 없어." 샌즈는 문손잡이에 손을 올려놓은 채 멈췄다. "더이상 여기 시간 낭비하지 마. 나보다 훨씬 먼저 질릴 걸." 샌즈는 문을 열고, 돌아서서 인사한 다음, 밖으로 나갔다.

프리스크는 빈 집에 우두커니 서 있었다. 시계의 초침 소리를 들으니, 프리스크의 의지가 충만해졌다.

프리스크는 관절을 꺾었다가, 고통에 표정을 찌푸렸다

* * *

제5차 방문

"야 아직도 하는 중이냐?" 샌즈는 조그마한 메모장을 들어 보인 다음 후드 주머니에 쑤셔넣었다. "몇 번이나 찾아왔는지 세 보면 좋을 거 같더라. 그럼 최소한 한 명은 좋은 시간을 보낼 거 아냐."

대문이 열렸다가 닫혔다.

* * *

제11차 방문

"야 이것 봐, 벌써 두 자리를 넘은 거 같은데! 하나도 시간이 안 간 거 같지 않아? 어쨌든 나한테는. 넌 슬슬 되게 지겨울 거 같은데." 프리스크와 벽 사이로 몸을 살며시 밀어 넣고 계단으로 향했다. "있잖아, 그릴비한테 말 좀 잘해 놔서 내 외상에 달아줄 수도 있어. 무제한 햄버거, 아니면 평생 내 문이나 쳐다보기. 선택은 니 몫이야! 한번 생각해 봐."

샌즈는 대문 앞에서 잠깐 멈춰 섰다. "뭐 어차피 너한테 말한 것도 기억을 못 하겠지만. 어, 그냥 내가 말 했다는 것만 알려줘. 난 날 믿을 거야." 웃음이 조금 슬프게 변했다. "시간 여행. 참 즐겁지 않아?"

문은 평소보다 조금 더 세게 닫혔다.

* * *

제23차 방문

"좀 지나가겠습니다."

샌즈는 싱글싱글 웃으며 문 앞에 서 있었다. 한참이 지난 후, 프리스크는 샌즈가 지나갈 수 있게 옆으로 비켜섰다.

"고마워. 그냥 부탁만 하면 모든 게 훨씬 쉬워지잖아.

샌즈는 후드 주머니에 손을 넣은 채로 계단을 느긋하게 내려갔다. "이 속도로 가면 곧 한 페이지를 돌파하겠는데. 걱정 마. 내 공책엔 빈 공간 많아." 샌즈는 메모장을 주머니에서 꺼내 프리스크 쪽으로 흔들었다. "야 제발, 꼬맹아 다른 할 일이 있지 않아?"

프리스크의 얼굴의 하얗게 질렸다. 샌즈의 웃음이 흐려졌다.

"어.. 내가 뭐 잘못 말했냐?"

"프리스크는 입술을 깨물고 발치를 쳐다봤다.

"내가. 어. 아픈 곳을 건드린 거 같네." 샌즈는 공책을 다시 호주머니에 집어넣고 대문을 열었다. "미안하다."

어쨌거나 그는 떠났다. 프리스크는 한동안 양 옆으로 주먹을 꽉 쥔 채 서 있었다. 오른손은 심하게 부풀어 갔다.

* * *

제40차 방문.

샌즈의 침실 문이 휙 열렸다.

"안녕 꼬맹아," 샌즈가 대문을 열며 말했다. "잘 있어, 꼬맹아"

프리스크는 입을 쩍 벌린 채 이쪽 문과 저쪽 문을 번갈아 쳐다봤다. 방금 무슨 일이 일어났는지 알아챘을 때쯤에는 샌즈는 이미 멀리 가고 없었다.

* * *

제55차 방문

샌즈는 핸드폰을 머리 한 쪽에 댄 채로 방을 나왔다.

"동생, 너랑 통화하고 싶다는 사람이 있어." 핸드폰을 프리스크에게 던졌다. "받아."

프리스크는 왼손으로 휴대폰을 더듬거리며 잡았다. 오른손은 더이상 제대로 굽혀지지 않았다. 전화를 받자 때마침 수화기에서 누구인지 너무나 분명한 목소리가 터져 나왔다. 피리로 요들을 부르려 시도하는 것 같은 목소리였다.

"축하하네, 미스터리한 전화자여! 위대한 파피루스님의 핸드폰에 성공적으로 연결됐네! 장차 왕실 근위병의 일원이 될 게 가장 확실한 괴물이지. 이제 누군지 밝히거라! 친구? 아님 미래의 친구!?"

"둘이서 오붓하게 대화 나누라고," 샌즈가 아래층에서 불렀다. "아니면 뭐 어떤 대화든 상관없고. 화이팅!"

"여보세요? 왜 아무 말도 없는 거야?" 대문이 닫혔다. "아, 알겠다. 내 위대함에 너무 겁먹은 나머지 완벽한 인사말을 생각해낼 시간이 필요한 거로구나! 내 엄중한 겉모습을 꿰뚫고 평생의 동료로 만들 정도로 대단한 인사! 최선을 다해 봐! 난 널 믿고 있어!"

* * *

제63차 방문

샌즈는 휘파람을 불며 방에서 걸어 나왔다. 쾌활한 재즈 풍의 휘파람이었지만 왠지 좋은 시간을 보낼 때 들을 종류의 음악 같지는 않았다. 샌즈는 말 한마디 없이 프리스크를 지나쳐, 계단 난간을 타고 내려가, 문워크로 거실을 통과한 다음, 맨 마지막 음을 불었고, 한 손을 쭉 뻗어 재즈 포즈를 지었다. 그리고 그 자세로 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. 프리스크는 샌즈를 빤히 내려다보았다.

샌즈는 두 손을 다시 주머니에 찔러넣고 집을 나갔다.

프리스크는 한숨을 쉬고는 침실 쪽으로 돌아섰다가, 갑자기 들려오는 소음에 펄쩍 뛰었다. 대문이 확 열리자 샌즈 트럼본의 끄트머리가 확 튀어나왔다. 샌즈는 찢어지는 듯한 음을 연주한 다음 다시 문을 닫았다. 가슴을 에는 듯 우울한 코다였다.

* * *

제80차 방문

프리스크는 노크하는 손을 왼손으로 바꾼 지 이미 오래였다. 이제 샌즈는 나오는 데 예전처럼 오래 걸리진 않았지만 - 사실, 첫 번째 노크가 끝나자마자 나오는 일이 잦았다- 그래도 샌즈의 침실은 비어있었다. 그러나 바닥에는 줄공책 한 페이지가 있었다. 프리스크는 몸을 굽혀 조심스럽게 집어 들었다. 샌즈의 두껍고 흘려쓴 필체로 적힌 것은

낚시하러 감

어딘지 알지

프리스크는 몇 초 동안 종이를 응시한 다음 종이를 접어 반바지 뒷주머니에 꽂아 넣었다

스노우딘의 추위는 마치 맨다리를 물어뜯는 듯했다. 눈이 빛에 적응할 때까지 손을 눈 위에 덮은 채로 마을 절반을 걸어야 했다. 하지만 신선한 공기는 그 양말과 슬픔의 악취로부터 반가운 기분 전환이 되었다. 그릴비네 옆을 지나쳐 가자, 엔진을 기름칠하고도 남을 음식 냄새가 코에 훅 끼쳤다. 배가 꼬르륵대는 것이 느껴졌다. 프리스크는 첫 방문 이후로 먹지도 자지도 못했다. 눈앞이 약간 어질어질했다.

그럼에도 불구하고 산을 가로질러, 파피루스가 꼼꼼하게 그린 "다리"를 넘어, 그레이터 독의 초라한 거처를 지나쳐, 그는 걸어갔다. 막대기를 꺼내 눈 위에 정처 없는 자취를 그었고, 삐쭉빼쭉한 선은 발자국과 평행했다. 결국에는 한심한 작업 멘트가 낚싯줄에 매달린 강둑에 도착했다. 그곳에 샌즈는 없었다. 대신, 프리스크는 또 다른 종이가 바위에 눌려 있는 걸 보았다. 프리스크는 쪽지 위로 몸을 굽혔다.

"안녕, 귀염둥이." 바위가 말했다. "그 멋진 스켈레톤이 네가 들를 거라고 했어. 자, 비켜줄게." 종이 위에서 미끄러져 나와 덤불로 계속 향했다. "내 사랑을 마을에 있는 오빠에게 전해줘."

프리스크는 손을 흔들어 작별 인사를 하고 쪽지를 재빨리 집어 들었다. 쪽지에는 이렇게 적혀 있었다.

낚시는 관둠

집에서 봐

프리스크의 눈 밑이 움찔거렸다. 노트를 접고 주머니에 넣은 다음, 산을 가로질러 마을로 다시 향했다.

스노우딘의 천장은 머리 너머 높이 솟아 있었다. 보이지 않는 광원에서 새어 들어온 빛은 숲 위로 드리웠다. 프리스크가 다리를 건너는 도중 몸을 돌려, 땅 위로 꼿꼿하게 솟아오른 침엽수림을 내려다보았다. 바람은 병을 통과한 숨결처럼 웅웅거렸고, 마치 손끝처럼 프리스크의 머리카락과 얇은 옷을 퉁겼다.

산 밑에 숲. 산 밑에 산. 지하는 그 나름대로 아름다웠으나, 그곳에는 날씨도 시간도 존재치 않았다. 고개를 들어도 구름이나 별의 움직임을 볼 수 없었다. 세상이 계속 돈다는 그 평온한 안도를. 대신 이곳에는 어둠, 너를 짓누르는 에봇산의 순전한 존재감뿐이었다. 너는 그 무게 아래서 어떻게 살아가고 잠이 들 수 있었는지 생각하지 않으려 애썼다. 맨 처음 장벽에서 나왔을 때, 프리스크는 그 무표정한 절벽면을 응시하며 생각했다. 파묻힌 채, 홀로, 그나마 남아있는 본질마저 모래처럼 흘러나오는 아스리엘을. 그 생각은 계속 머물렀다. 결코 떠나지 않을 것이었다.

샌즈와 파피루스의 집에 다시 들어왔다. 그 장소는 항상 그렇듯 고요했다. 샌즈의 방문은 다시 닫혀 있었다.

프리스크는 계단을 오르고 샌즈의 방 쪽으로 다가가서 노크했다. 문이 휙 열렸다.

바닥에는 또 다른 노트가 있었다. 프리스크는 노트를 집어들었다.

다시 낚시하러 감

미안 꼬마야

오늘은 그냥 포기하고 내일 다시 도전해보는 게 낫지 않을까 (뒤집어 봐)-

프리스크는 종이를 뒤집었다.

- _뼈_ 빠지게 말야

종이의 여백은 샌즈가 윙크하는 그림으로 꽉 차 있었다.

꽤 잘 그려진 그림이었다.

무한한 인내심과 신중함을 발휘해서, 프리스크는 다른 두 장의 노트를 꺼내서, 마지막 노트 위에 올린 다음, 공처럼 구겼다. 그는 아래층으로 내려가 쓰레기통에 가까이 가서 구긴 종이뭉치를 머리 위로 높이 들어올리고, 메다꽂았다.

* * *

제96차 방문.

샌즈는 방문을 열었다. 여전히 웃는 채였지만 눈을 보아하니 입이 그 이외에는 다른 것을 하는게 불가능하기 때문에 그렇다는 것이 명백했다. 그 곳에 있어야만 하기 때문에 웃음은 있는 것이었고, 세상에 표류해 홀로 남겨진 듯 보였다. 프리스크도 더 나아 보이지는 않았다. 피부는 창백하고, 머리는 평소보다 더 비뚜름했으며, 몸이 꼿꼿하게 서 있으려고 고군분투하는 동안 이상한 경련이 얼굴과 팔다리에서 일었다.

프리스크의 창자에서 장대한 꼬르륵 소리가 나자 그 침묵은 깨졌다. 샌즈는 아래를 힐끗 내려다보았다가, 다시 시선을 올렸다.

샌즈가 말했다. "그릴비 갈래?"

프리스크가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"먼저 가. 이따 따라갈게."

프리스크의 표정이 불안한 듯 변했다.

"이번엔 장난치는 거 아냐, 꼬마야. 이미 레퍼토리를 다 써버렸다고 꽤 확신해서." 그는 문을 닫기 시작했다. "같은 일만 계속 반복하는 건 아무도 좋아하진 않잖아. 너도 동의하지?"

문이 닫혔다. 프리스크는 잠시 기다렸다가, 조심스럽게 아래층으로 내려갔다. 지금까지 얼마나 오래 깨어있었는지는 잘 모르겠지만, 온 몸의 근육이 하나하나 선명히 느껴졌다. 그리고 얼마나 젤리처럼 흐물흐물 풀어지기를 바라는지도. 프리스크는 밖으로 걸어 나가서, 집 옆 샛길을 빙 돈 다음, 숨을 깊게 들이쉬고는 양손을 눈 둑에 쑤셔 넣었다

부드럽게 탁한 공기 안에서, 단골들은 모두 자리를 잡고 있었다. 그 장소에서는 활엽수와 개털 냄새가 났다. 왕실 근위병의 카드 게임은 빠른 속도로 계속되었다. 칩의 상태를 보아하니 그레이터독과 그의 포커페이스가 판을 완전히 장악하는 것처럼 보였다. 도고는 방금 프리스크가 지나 온 곳으로 손을 흔들었다. 카운터로 다가가자 그릴비는 힐끗 고개를 들었다가, 조용히 수건으로 잔을 다시 닦기 시작했다. 그에게서 흘러나온 주홍 불빛이 안경에 반사되었다. 그 소유주의 불타는 천성 때문에 주점의 모든 것은 마법적으로 방염 처리가 되어 있었다. 주크박스는 어떻게든 타오르긴 했지만.

주크박스에 기대어 서있는 말이 프리스크에게 말없이 고개를 까딱여 인사했다. 프리스크도 마주 인사했고, 빈 스툴을 바라봤다. 그 중 하나에는 이상한 덩어리가 놓여 있었다. 그 덩어리는 나무와 같은 색으로 교묘하게 칠해져 있었다. 프리스크는 지긋이 쳐다본 다음, 다른 스툴 위에 앉았다.

(PPPPBBBBHHHTTTPBHTPBHTPBHTplbrplbrplblblbrplbprfweetfweetfweeeeeeet...poot.)

프리스크는 짜증을 내며 밑에 깔고 앉은 방귀 쿠션을 꺼냈다. 맨 첫번째 스툴은 결백하리만치 텅 비어 있었다. 다른 손님들이 악의 없이 웃는 소리가 들려왔다.

"너무 짜증내지 마." 바에 축 걸터 늘어진 새가 말했다. "그릴비가 그러는데, 처음부터 끝까지 계속 지켜봤는데도 어떻게 샌즈가 저럴 수 있는지는 자기도 전혀 모르겠대."

주점 문이 삐걱거리며 열리는 소리가 들리자 프리스크는 시선을 앞 쪽으로 향했다. 샌즈의 슬리퍼가 나무 바닥 위로 질질 끌렸다.

"진정해 나야. 안녕, 그릴비, 도가미, 도가레사, 도고, 그레이터독, 레서독. 레서독, 패 좋은데? 뼈도 못 추리겠는 걸. 아니... 진짜 나한테 붙어있는 뼈를 말하는 게 아니라... 정강이뼈는 안 돼, 정강이뼈는 안 돼! 여기 이거 받아, 착해라." 프리스크는 희미하게 씹는 소리를 들었다. "지미 잠깐 자리 좀 비워줄 수 있을까? 나랑 얘랑 조용한 명상의 시간이 필요해서"

"당연히 괜찮지 샌즈." 주크박스에서 몸을 일으키자 말의 인조가죽 자켓이 구겨졌다. "어차피 바람 좀 쐬려고 했어."

지미가 다그닥 대며 나가는 동안 샌즈는 프리스크의 오른쪽에 자리를 잡았다. "왜 꼬맹아?" 샌즈 앞에 방귀 쿠션을 들이밀었다. "아 잘됐네. 어디다 놨는지 계속 궁금했었는데." 그는 쿠션을 집어 들고는 후드 주머니 속에 집어넣었다. "여기 앉는 건 어때."

샌즈는 자신 오른편의 스툴을 톡톡 두드리고는 그릴비에게 손짓했다. "디럭스 정식 2인분 부탁할 수 있을까? 좀 오래 있을 거 같다."

그릴비는 엄지를 번쩍 치켜올리고는 프리스크가 자리를 바꿔 앉는 동안 뒤로 향했다. 샌즈는 손가락으로 바를 두들겨 불규칙적인 리듬을 만들어냈다.

"얘기는 음식이 나온 다음에 하자." 샌즈가 말했다. "너 피곤해 보이는데. 진짜 이걸 한 번만에 다 했다고?"

프리스크가 끄덕였다. 머리를 다시 올리는 일조차도 노력하는 기색이 역력했다.

"대답을 끌어낸다 하더라도 말이 안 될 거 같은 느낌이 드는데. 그러지 마 꼬맹아. 너 또래 애들은 잠을 좀 자 줘야 돼." 그릴비는 주방에서 햄버거와 감자튀김으로 가득한 접시 2개를 들고 나타났다.

그릴비는 접시를 내려 놓고는 바 맨 끝으로 이동했다. 샌즈는 케첩 병을 잡았다. 병뚜껑이 마치 동전이라도 되는 것처럼 튕겨내 크게 한 모금 삼키더니, 뚜껑이 다시 병뚜껑에 떨어질 때를 딱 맞춰 다시 병을 내리쳤다.

"여기 음식은 질리지가 않는단 말야." 샌즈는 햄버거를 베어 물고는 오른쪽을 돌아봤다. 이미 프리스크가 자기 햄버거 절반을 먹어 치운 것이 눈에 띄었다. "허, 너도 그런 거 같네." 프리스크는 꿀꺽 삼키고는 다시 한 입을 먹었다.

한동안 침묵 속에서 음식만 삼켰다. 음식은 점차 줄어갔다. 결국 샌즈 접시에 남은 것이라고는 옆으로 치워진 감자튀김 조금뿐이었다. 샌즈는 남은 감자튀김을 지분거리고는 프리스크가 먹는 소리가 멈출 때까지 기다렸다.

그가 말했다, "좋아."

프리스크는 빈 접시를 치운 다음 손을 무릎 위에 올렸다. 주점 이쪽 구석의 분위기가 점점 진중해졌다.

"이 시점에서 그냥 농담이나 듣자고 문을 계속 두드리진 않았단 건 확실하고. 분명히 몇 개는 엄청 웃겼겠지. 파피루스랑 전화 통화는 했어?" 프리스크가 지친 듯 네 손가락을 세웠다. "하하, 값지네. 하지만 그게 문제야. 난 시간 여행자가 아냐. 니가 그 장난질을 칠 때마다" 그의 목소리가 한 음계 낮아졌다. "그 재시작들." 샌즈의 목소리가 다시 밝아졌다. "난 무슨 일이 일어났는지 기억할 수 있는 특권이 없어서. 기억은 살아남지 못해. 하지만 아주 조금만 노력하면은" 샌즈는 메모장을 후드에서 꺼냈다. "다른 건 가져올 수 있거든."

샌즈는 메모장을 카운터 위로 미끄러트렸다. 프리스크는 급히 들어 올린 다음 페이지를 빠르게 넘겨 훑어봤다. 처음 몇 페이지는 바를 정자로 채워져 있었다.

"물론 더 있어. 노트 적는 건 초소에서 시간 때우기에 좋거든. 보통은 굳이 나중에 다시 읽어보진 않아. 무슨 의미가 있다고, 안 그래?" 안와 속의 빛이 어두워졌다. "어차피 다시 원점으로 돌아갈 텐데. 하지만 너만을 위해서 잠깐 훑어 봤어. 왜 여기 있는지 이제 대충 짐작이 간다."

샌즈는 접시를 돌렸다. 프리스크가 그걸 쳐다보자, 메모장이 손가락 사이로 흘러나왔다. 접시 위 감자튀김은 한 단어를 이루고 있었다.

아-스-리-엘

"인정할 건 인정할 게. 이게 나올 줄이야 상상도 못했어." 샌즈의 목소리는 쾌활했다. "괴물의 왕자님이라니. 왕자님께서 그 약아빠진 꽃과 관련이 있는 거 같네. 내 동생한테 달콤한 헛소리를 속삭이는 바로 그 꽃 말이야. 재밌어. 정말 재밌어." 샌즈가 감자튀김 몇 개를 휙 집어 들더니 반으로 베어 물었다. "그리고 니가 무슨 생각 하는지 알아. 이건 잘못됐어. 이건 불공평해. 참 착하기도 하지. 걔를 도와주기 위해서는 무슨 짓이든 할 거라 확신한다."

샌즈의 어조 속의 무엇인가가 프리스크를 의자 끄트머리로 물러나게 했다.

"하지만 불공평함 얘기가 나왔으니까 말인데, 내가 기록을 잘 남긴다고 얘기 했잖아. 노트, 그림, 재밌는 일화..." 그는 무언가를 후드에서 휙 꺼냈다. "사진"

이미 혈색이 좋은 건 아니었지만 사진을 보자 프리스크의 안색이 더 창백하게 질렸다.

샌즈, 파피루스, 아스고어 왕, 토리엘, 언다인, 알피스, 그리고 프리스크까지 - 7명이 모두 사진에 있었다. 파피루스는 손을 너무 빠르게 흔들어서 빨갛고 하얀 형체만 흐릿하게 보일 뿐이었다. 토리엘과 아스고어는 둘 다 크게 웃고 있었지만, 토리엘은 조금 경직돼 보였고 아스고어는 조금 절박해 보였다. 샌즈는 프리스크 머리 위로 손가락 토끼 귀를 만들어 주었다. 언다인은 애정을 담아 알피스에게 헤드락을 걸었고, 샌즈의 토끼 귀 위에 새로운 토끼 귀를 만들었다. 머리 위 펼쳐진 하늘은 구름 한점 없이 푸르렀다. 햇빛을 머금은 에봇산의 먹색 윤곽이 뒤에서 그 위용을 뽐냈다.

"멋지지 않아?" 샌즈는 여상하게 말했다. "언다인이랑 알피스가 드디어 사귀기 시작한 거 같네. 항상 귀여운 커플이 될 거라고 생각했어. 저기 여성분은 아스고어의 전 부인인가? 불화가 있다니 참 개같네. 뭐 깨진 건 깨진 거지만. 그리고 넌 이중 토끼귀의 희생양이 된 것처럼 보이고. 의연하게 대처하고 있지만. 아 그리고 한 가지 더. 너무 사소해서 진짜 까먹을 뻔했는데, 우리가 꼭 지상으로 드디어 나갔었던 거 같네?"

프리스크는 사진을 잡으려 손을 뻗었지만 샌즈가 재빨리 잡아챘다.

"니 거 아니야."

프리스크의 손이 움찔거렸다. 잠시 동안 샌즈의 눈 속의 빛이 완전히 사라졌다.

"지상에 갔었어. 바깥으로 나갔다고. 그런데 이젠 어둠속에 갇혀 시작점으로 돌아왔네. 왜, 세상을 구하는 것만으로는 부족했어? 완벽한 회차가 아니어서 우릴 다시 전부 되돌릴 수밖에 없었던 거야?" 샌즈는 사진을 후드 속에 다시 밀어 넣었다. "맨 밑에 있는 부스러기에 손이 안 닿는다고 과자 상자를 완전히 뭉개버리는 것도 아니고. 걔가 도움을 요청한 것도 아니라고 장담한다. 아니면 그렇게 죄책감 가진 표정을 지을 리가 없잖아." 샌즈의 눈빛이 이글거렸다. "도대체 몇 번씩이나 이 굴레에 우릴 밀어 넣은 건지 알고 싶지도 않아."

프리스크는 자리에 앉은 채 천천히 돌아 자신의 빈 접시를 바라봤다.

"그거 알아 꼬맹아? 난 괜찮아. 이미 예상했던 일이야. 우린 시공간의 연속성에 막대한 변칙이 있다는 걸 발견했어. 시간축이 좌충우돌 움직이고, 멈추고 다시 시작하지... 그리고 갑자기, 모든 것이 끝나 버려." 샌즈의 웃음이 더 커졌다. 안와가 더 어두워졌다. " 헤 헤 헤...네가 그런 거지. 아냐? 하지만 여기 같이 어울려 줄 거라곤 생각하지 마. 그리고 또, 포기할 때까지 나를 내 침실에 계속 가둬둘 수 있을 거라고 생각지도 말고. 안 그러면 그 약속을 다시 생각해봐야 할지도 모르잖아.”

프리스크는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 샌즈는 잠깐 동안 기다리다가 의자를 밀어 일어났다.

"난 집에 갈란다. 다음 회차에서 재밌게 놀아라.”

샌즈는 돌아서서 주머니에 손을 넣고, 크게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 내쉬었을 때쯤 그의 얼굴은 여느 때와 다름없이 차분하고 유쾌했다. 그는 출입구 쪽으로 걷기 시작했다.

"...제발."

샌즈는 얼어붙었다. 발을 채 내딛기도 전이었다. 목소리는 너무나도 얇아서 차라리 들린다기보단 기억되는 것에 더 가까웠다. 그것은 샌즈의 청각을 어색하게 피한 다음 가슴 속에 깊이 자리 잡았다. 프리스크의 머리는 축 내려가 있었다. 손가락은 카운터 위에 벌어져 있었다. 프리스크의 어깨가 떨렸다. 프리스크 손을 뒤덮은 수십 수백의 멍들이 주점의 조명 아래서 번들거렸다.

몇몇 고객들이 의아한 눈, 혹은 눈에 상응하는 것으로 바라볼 정도로 오랫동안 샌즈는 그 자리에 서있었다. 그제서야 한숨을 크게 내쉬고는 원래 자리로 돌아왔다.

"그릴비? 탄산음료 한 잔 부탁해. 얼음 빼고." 그는 프리스크 머리 옆의 카운터를 툭툭 두들겼다. "

프리스크는 조금 돌아앉았다. 눈가가 축축했다.

"내 도움이 있든 없든 계속 할 거 같으니까 뭐..." 샌즈가 그의 해골을 두드렸다. "어, 아직도 짧은 바지에서 졸업을 못한 꼬맹이한테 이걸 어떻게 설명하지. 봐봐, 넌 지금 불가능을 논하고 있어. 아스리엘은 죽은 지 오래야. 한번 괴물의 영혼이 떠나면 다시는 돌아오지 못한다고. 남은 건 흩뿌릴 한 줌의 재가 전부야. 그게 어떻게 됐는지는 우리 둘 다 알고 있잖아. 하지만 만약 불가능을 논한다면, 어쩌면.... 아마... 내가 할 수 있는 게 있을지도 몰라."

그릴비가 유리잔을 내려놓았다. 샌즈가 잔을 가까이 끌자 안에 든 콜라에서 거품이 부글거렸다. "고마워, 잠시 우리 둘만 있을 수 있을까?"

그릴비가 안경 한 쪽을 톡톡 두드린 후 바의 반대편으로 움직였다.

"좋아." 샌즈가 프리스크와 자신 사이로 유리잔을 놓았다. "이 콜라는 시간이야."

프리스크의 시선은 탄산음료에서 샌즈에게로 향했다, 다시 음료로 돌아갔다. 약간 염려스러운 표정이었다.

"그냥... 계속 들어 봐. 여기 이 거품들 보여? 이건 시간 내 순간이야. 발생한 사건들, 만날 사람, 아님 만나지 않을 사람, 아니면 다시 만나고 싶은 사람... 그런 것들. 지금 보이는 거품들은 현재 일어나는 일들이야. 하지만 그 자리에 가만히 있진 않지. 움직이고 사라지고 대체돼. 봐봐, 지금은 이 유리잔에 수많은 거품들이 있지만 지금까지 있어 왔던, 그리고 앞으로 있을 거품들조차 포함할 수 있다고. 내가 지금까지 말한 거 절반이라도 이해했어?"

이마는 찌푸려졌고 관자놀이의 혈관은 욱신거렸지만, 프리스크는 계속 설명하라고 몸짓했다.

"좋아, 계속 콜라 비유를 들어보자. 조그마한 리셋을 할 때마다 시간을... 살짝 건드리는 거야." 유리잔의 옆쪽을 튕기자 거품이 부글부글 일어났다. "그래서 새로운 거품들이 나타나는 거지. 그러니까 내가 다른 시간과는 다르게 이 시간선에서는 너랑 같이 앉아 있는 것처럼. 하지만 좀 큰 리셋을 하게 되면? 우리를 햇빛에서 끌어내 여기 다시 밀어 넣은 것처럼? 그건 훨씬 강력하지."

갑자기, 샌즈가 유리잔이 통째로 튀어오를 정도로 강하게 카운터를 내리쳤다. 프리스크는 뒤로 움찔 물러났고 주점에 있는 모든 사람들이 일제히 쳐다봤다.

"거기 괜찮은 거 맞지, 샌즈?" 도가미가 불렀다

"당연하지. 그냥 애한테 끝내주는 것 좀 보여주고 있었어. 신경 쓰지 마!"

"다음번에는 먼저 주의 좀 줘, 샌즈," 도가레사가 말했다. "불쌍한 도고한테 거의 심장마비가 올 뻔했어. 걔한테 돈 받을 거 있단 말이야!"

"하 하, 농담도 잘하셔." 도고가 음울하게 말했다. 그레이터독이 멍멍 짖고는 손으로 돈 세는 시늉을 했다.

유리잔에서는 이제 거품이 사납게 부글거렸다. 새로운 거품들이 떠올랐다가 다시 터졌다. "보여? 지금 나타난 모든 가능성들을 봐봐. 모든 잠재력을. 자 이제부터가 중요해 꼬마야 - 이 잔 안에 나타날 수 있는 모든 거품 하나하나 중에서, 어쩌면 널 도와줄 수 있을지도 모르는 딱 하나의 거품이 있어. 그렇더라도 찾기는 힘들 거야. 너 대신 찾아봐 줄 수도 있어. 지름길을 알거든. 하지만 한 번의 시간선으로는 충분하지 않을지도 몰라. 이해했어?" 프리스크의 표정이 굳었다. "그래 맞아. 지금 니가 하는 걸 계속, 계속 반복해야 돼. 세상을 뒤섞는 것. 가야할 길이 명확해질 때까지 계속 잔물결을 일으키는 것. 내가 할 수 있는 한 최고의 노트를 적고 진행 상황을 알려주러 종종 연락하겠지만, 오로지 너만이 이걸 감당해야 해. 재시작을 수백 번 해야 할지도 몰라. 어쩌면 평생이 걸릴 수도 있어. 그렇게 하더라도 네가 원하는 걸 결국 얻을 거라는 보장이 없어." 샌즈는 유리잔을 응시했다. "하지만 니가 계속 시도하는 동안에는... 나도 같은 걸 해 보려고 노력할게. 하, 시간 죽이기에는 괜찮은 방법이겠네. 공부 안 한지 좀 됐지."

프리스크는 자리에서 좀 더 오래 머물렀다. 그리고는 의자에서 미끄러져 내려와 일어섰다.

"가게? 싫어?" 샌즈도 따라 일어났다. "뭐 난 최선을-"

갑자기 프리스크는 팔을 샌즈의 허리 주변에 감더니 꼭 껴안았다. 샌즈의 눈구멍이 커졌다. 팔이 닿기에는 너무 허리가 둥글었지만 얼굴을 후드에 파묻으며 프리스크는 어쨌든 시도해봤다.

"알았어. 갈비뼈 조심해, 24개밖에 없단 말이야."

결국 프리스크는 샌즈를 놓아주었다. 프리스크의 눈이 후드에 닿은 곳에는 어둡고 축축한 자국이 남았다.

"됐어? 좋아." 샌즈가 윙크했다. "해치워 버리자고 꼬맹아."

프리스크는 고개를 끄덕이고는 바 주변을 빙 걸어 나왔다. 샌즈는 다시 앉아서 거품이 나는 음료 잔을 바라봤다. 시선을 돌린 것은 이상하리만치 긴 시간이 흐른 다음에, 주점 문이 여닫히는 소리가 들린 후였다. 그러고는 메모장을 잡아 쓰레기가 가득한 주머니 속에 넣고는 자리를 떠났다.

"좋아 난 이제 끝났어. 이번에도 외상으로 달아줘, 그릴비"

그릴비는 샌즈의 친구가 이미 처리했다고 알려줬다.

"뭐, 이미 돈을 냈어? 인심 좋네."

그릴비가 샌즈의 말을 정정했다 - 식사비만 지불한 것이 아니라 샌즈의 외상 전체를 지불했다고.

샌즈는 바라봤다.

샌즈의 외상은 그 시점에서는 아마 지하의 순자산 절반보다 더 클지도 몰랐으므로, 그릴비가 말을 이었다, 대단히 인상적인 일이었다. 불평하는 건 아니었지만.

샌즈는 주점의 문을 쳐다봤다.

그릴비는 프리스크가 꽤 괜찮은 아이처럼 보인다고 말했다. 조금 조용하지만, 착한 아이."

"어 나도 그렇게 생각해." 샌즈는 손을 주머니에 쑤셔 넣었다. "바로 그거 때문에 끔찍한 시간을 보내게 될 거 같다."

샌즈는 주점 밖으로 느릿느릿 걸어 나갔다. "지미 이제 자리 비었어. 이렇게 오래 걸려서 미안-"

지미는 온데간데없었다. 샌즈는 길 위아래를 둘러보았지만 그 쨍한 초록빛의 말의 흔적은 보이지 않았다. 하지만 워터폴로 향하는 작은 발자국은 똑똑히 볼 수 있었다. 발자국은 처음에는 일정 간격으로 나 있었지만, 점점 불안정하고 비스듬해졌다. 그 다음으로는 눈이 약간 호박 같은 모양으로 움푹 파인 것이 보였다. 프리스크가 결국 의식을 잃고 쓰러져 얼굴을 박은 흔적이었다. 그리고 드디어 말발굽 자국을 볼 수 있었다. 지미가 프리스크를 들어 올리고 스노우딘 여관으로 향했는지, 말발굽 자국은 움푹 파인 곳을 향했다가는 다시 반대쪽으로 돌아갔다.

샌즈가 턱을 비볐다. "흠. 쟤보다 좀 더 빨리 시작할 순 있겠네."

샌즈는 길을 따라 걸으며 핸드폰을 꺼내 번호를 눌렀다. 전화를 연결되기까지는 반 초 남짓밖에 걸리지 않았다. 

"안녕 샌즈! 나야 파피루스!"

"동생. 지금 어디야?"

"당연히 숲에 있지!"

"응 그럴 거라고 생각했어. 거기서 뭐해? 그러니까 인간을 찾는 거 빼고."

"지금? 요가!"

"멋진데. 어쨌건, 내가 어 아스고어 왕한테 메시지를 받았는데. 짧게 설명하자면 한동안 추가로 일하게 될 거 같아. 그러니까 예전처럼 집에 있지는 못할 거야. 그냥 미리 알려주려고."

"형이... 실제로 일을 한다고?" 샌즈는 가슴 속으로 행운을 빌었다. "와 너무 잘됐다!" 행운을 그만 빌었다. "드디어 삶을 바꿔보려고 하는 구나 샌즈! 밝고 영광스러운 미래를 향한 첫 걸음을 내딛는 거야! 계속 그렇게 해봐. 어쩌면 나처럼 위대해질지도 몰라! 다시 치대로 돌아갈 수도 있어! 항상 그러고 싶어 했잖아!"

"맞아. 어쩌면"

"최선을 다해봐 샌즈! 내가 바라는 건 그게 전부야!"

"노력해볼게, 파피루스"

"안녕, 샌즈!"

"좀 이따 보자, 동생"

"이제 끊는다!"

"알아."

"나야, 지금 끊고 있어!"

"나야, 지금 기다리고 있어."

"좀 이따가 뚝 끊어지는 소리가 들릴 거야!"

"기대할게-"

(뚝.)

전화기 너머는 조용했다. 샌즈는 그것을 바라보고, 머리를 흔든 다음 다시 주머니 속에 넣었다.

"형제," 샌즈가 말했다, 불특정한 누군가에게. "어떻게 할 거야."

강이 워터폴과 만나는 지점에 도착했다. 따뜻한 물에서 얼어붙은 안개가 피어올라, 베일처럼 풍광을 드리우는 곳. 샌즈는 유백색의 허공을 들여다보았으나, 아무 것도 볼 수 없었다.

"시작하는 게 좋겠네."

안개 속으로 걸어 들어가자 샌즈의 슬리퍼가 눈 위에서 뽀득거렸다. 이윽고 그의 발소리가 멎었다. 바람이 거세어 져 안개가 잠시 풍광을 드러낼 만큼만 흐트러지자, 샌즈는 어디에도 없었다. 그의 발자국조차도 사라진 채였다.

* * *

**다시**


	3. 친구들

_(_ _따르릉_ _,_ _따르릉_ _...)_

_(_ _딸깍_ _)_

_"_ _음_ _어_ _,_ _안녕_ _._ _샌즈야_ _._ _프리스크_ _번호_ _맞지_ _? ..._ _알았어_ _아무_ _말도_ _없는_ _거_ _맞는_ _거_ _같네_ _._ _보아하니_ _어떻게든_ _진짜로_ _멍청한_ _짓을_ _하게_ _날_ _설득한_ _모양인데_ _._ _어떻게_ _해낸_ _건지는_ _모르겠지만_ _,_ _어쨌든_ _내가_ _말한_ _대로_ _계속_ _연락할게._

_"_ _오래된_ _단서를_ _따라갔는데_ _아무것도_ _찾을_ _수_ _없었어_ _._ _무언가의_ _시작조차도_ _._ _이번_ _판에 다른_ _방법을_ _시도해_ _볼_ _테니까_ _너무_ _조급하지_ _마_ _,_ _알겠지_ _?_ _서둘러_ _끝내고_ _싶은_ _유혹이_ _들겠지만 내_ _쪽에서_ _준비가_ _끝나는_ _데는_ _시간이_ _좀_ _필요해_ _._ _파피루스한테_ _내가 진짜_ _내_ _일을_ _하고_ _있다고_ _설득해야_ _하는_ _건_ _말할_ _것도_ _없고_ _._ _걔가 마음에_ _들 거야_ _,_ _괜찮은_ _사람이거든_ _._ _하지만_ _이미_ _알고_ _있을_ _거라고_ _확신한다_ _._

_"_ _어쨌건_ _,_ _내_ _얘기는_ _끝이야_ _._ _폐허_ _밖에서_ _만나자_ _._ _기대하고_ _있을게._ _"_

_(_ _달칵_ _.)_

* * *

_(_ _똑_ _,_ _똑_ _,_ _똑_ _)_

프리스크의 침실 문이 빼꼼 열렸다. 열린 틈 사이로 얇게 편 구리 빛을 띈 적황색 눈 하나가 들여다보았다. 

"아가야. 일어났니.” 멈춤 "아, 그래. 내 말 때문에 어차피 깨어났겠구나. 무례하게 굴어 미안해."

프리스크는 침대에 있지 않았다. 방 귀퉁이 흠집이 난 나무 책상 앞에 앉아있었다. 책상의 램프에서는 딱딱하고 선명한 빛이 났는데 토리엘의 집에 스민 부드러운 금빛과 대비되었다. 방에는 연필이 섬세하게 사락거리는 소리뿐이었다. 프리스크는 토리엘의 그림자가 쏟아져 내리기 전까지는 그녀가 온 것도 알지 못했다. 토리엘은 180cm가 넘고 얼마나 늙었는지 자주 농담하고는 했지만, 아직 도서관의 닌자처럼 조용히 움직일 수 있었다.

"무엇을 하는 중이니 아가야? 그림을 그리고 있니?" 그녀가 어깨 너머로 바라보자 노트에 적힌 방정식의 깔끔한 선이 보였다. "아, 문제집을 풀고 있었니! 착한 아이로구나. 하지만 집에서 가르치는데 이걸 문제집이라고 불러도 될까? 그러면 그냥 문제...가 되지 않을까?" 얼굴을 찌푸리고는 주둥이 아래쪽을 긁적였다. "별로 잘 어울리지 않는구나. 나는 네 공부가 재미있었으면 한단다. 더 나은 이름을 생각해 봐야겠어."

프리스크는 고개를 끄덕였다. 여전히 몸은 문제 위로 굽혀진 채였다. 시간표를 따라 배우는 것은 지금 하고 있는 다른 일에 비하면 기분 전환이나 다름없었다. 그리고 토리엘은 가르치는 것을 분명히 즐겼다 - 목소리가 점점 강해졌고 똑 부러졌으며 사과를 늘어놓는 경향이 점점 줄어들었다. 낡은 교과서를 서로 주고받았고 조심스럽고 섬세한 글씨로 프리스크를 위해 노트를 적어주며, 수업은 주방 식탁에서 진행됐다. 그 후에 토리엘은 항상 평소보다 크게 미소 지었다. 낯익고도 짧은 가락이 나직하게 흘러나왔다.

"산책을 가는 게 좋을 거 같아. 처음 만났을 때 폐허를 완전히 보여주지 못했으니 말이야. 이 이상한 장소가 굉장히 궁금할 거야. 토리엘은 목을 큼큼거리고 안경을 고쳐 썼다. "물론, 만약 네가 우선 .... 아냐, 아냐 그건 단지 끔찍해..."

프리스크는 공책의 스프링에 연필을 조심히 꽂아 넣은 후 일어나, 토리엘에게 손을 내밀었다. 토리엘은 환하게 웃으며 꼭 맞잡아 주었다.

프리스크는 폐허에서 이렇게 오랜 시간을 보낸 적이 없었다. 그는 항상 어느 정도 머물렀지만 - 처음에는 긴 추락을 막 견뎌냈기 때문에, 그리고 그 이후로는 배운 것, 그리고 앞으로 다가올 것 때문에 - 이번에는 며칠 밤 동안 숙면을 취했고, 토리엘에게 자신을 가르칠 기회를 주었으며, 심지어 달팽이 요리에 도전하기까지 했다. 사실 그렇게까지 나쁘진 않았다. 바삭한 부분에 집중한다는 가정 하에는. 저녁 식사를 마치고 둘은 책과 함께 앉고는 했다. 토리엘은 빵빵한 안락의자에, 프리스크는 벽난로 앞에 아빠다리를 하고. 그녀의 개인 장서는 대부분 달팽이 관련 책으로 채워져 있었지만, 괜찮은 모험 소설 또한 약간 있었다. 프리스크는 토리엘이 읽어줄 수 있도록 긴 단어를 종종 가리키며, 책을 한 장씩 넘겨갔다. 금색 빛은 결코 옅어지지 않았다. 밤인지 낮인지 분간하기는 어려웠다. 이 집에서의 나날은 루프 속의 더 작은 루프에 불과했지만, 이 루프에는 부드러운 침대와 따스한 손이 있었다.

둘은 밖으로 나갔다. 토리엘은 문간에 뿔이 긁히지 않도록 살짝 몸을 숙여야 했다.

"이렇게 내 가까이 있어 주어서 정말 고맙단 말을 하고 싶어. 폐허를 탐험하고픈 유혹이 들겠지만, 이곳은 보기보다 더 위험하단다. 몇몇 장소의 바닥은 매우 불안정하고, 많은 괴물들이 성미가 나쁘지."

프리스크는 허물어져 가는 땅을 속속들이 알았다. 프리스크는 폐허의 모든 괴물들과 친한 사이였다. 특히 프로깃은 사실 알게 된다면 꽤 철학적이었다. 홈 근처에 머무른 건 다른 이유 때문이었다. 시야 한 구석의 노란 잔상들. 항상 주시 당한다는 감각. 멀리서 들려오는, 비웃음 소리.

석탄처럼 새까만 나무의 발치에 떨어진 낙엽은, 그가 자주 앉아 나무 몸통을 막대기로 긁는 곳 아래에서 바스러졌다. 막대기는 첫 번째 추락부터 들어온 것과 같은 것이었다. 하지만 지금까지 내내 유연하고 살아있는 채였다. 아마 그 막대기도 뿌리를 내려 자라길 원했는지도 몰랐다. 프리스크는 더이상 막대기를 필요로 하지 않게 됐을 때 심어 주겠다고 자기자신과 약속했다.

길이 갈라졌다. 왼쪽으로는 바위가 있었다. 바위 밑동굴에는 허물어진 홈의 전경이 펼쳐졌고, 그곳에선 무너져 내린 석조의 먼지가 나날이 색을 조금씩 앗아가고는 했다. 토리엘은 프리스크를 반대편으로 인도했다.

"사실은," 그녀가 말했다. "이곳은 한번 익숙해지고 나면 굉장히 작아 보일 수 있단다." 프리스크의 뺨이 로브 옆 자락을 스치도록 더 가까이 당겼다 "하지만 그렇게 나쁘진 않을지도 몰라. 만약 길을 잃게 되거나 다친다면, 그냥 내 이름을 불러. 널 들을 거라 약속할게." 토리엘이 웃었다. "글쎄, 어쩌면 내 이름이 아닐지도. 네가 원하는 대로 불러도 괜찮단다."

프리스크는 항상 토리엘을 결국 엄마로 부르곤 했다. 처음에는 단지 실수에 불과했다.

관점을 바꿔야 풀리는 퍼즐을 통과하고, 부스러지는 구덩이를 지나쳐, 오래전 영업이 종료된 거미 빵집 주위를 돌았다. 이상하게 끈적이는 치즈 테이블을 아무 평 없이 지나쳤다. 땅이 갈라진 곳에 다가가, 토리엘이 손을 휘젓자, 돌이 스스로 엮여 안전하게 걸을 수 있게 되었다. 토리엘은 이걸 영원히 폐쇄하거나 아니면 최소한 가시를 깎아내려고 죽 의도해왔다고, 그리고 누군가가 다칠 수도 있는데 너무 무책임하다고 말하며, 가시길 퍼즐에 대해 불평했다. 결국 폐허의 문 밖으로 나와 현관으로 향하는 계단을 내려갔다. 프리스크가 처음 거대한 입구를 올려다보았고, 의지가 이는 것을 느낀 곳.

"여기 있는 동안 꽃밭을 다시 살펴봐도 좋을 거 같구나." 토리엘이 말했다 "집을 장식할 꽃을 몇 송이 더 따려고 계속 생각해 왔단다. 지금 있는 꽃은 시들기 시작해서. 따라오렴, 아가야."

토리엘은 걷기 시작했다, 다시 멈춰 섰다. 프리스크는 움직이지 않았다. 그녀는 프리스크를 바라보았다. 미소가 희미해졌다.

"아이야 어디 안 좋니? 안색이 정말 안 좋아 보여."

좋은 장소였다. 그러나 이곳에서는 무엇인가 잘못되었다는 느낌이 들었다.

가장 먼저 알아챈 건 집안을 장식한 어린이용의 잡동사니였다 - 사실 이곳에 처음 도착한 바로 그 순간부터 알아차렸었다. 부서진 크레파스, 짝이 맞지 않는 신발, 사용하지 않아 먼지가 쌓인 상처투성이 장난감. 토리엘이 절대 손대지 않는 서랍 안에, 그것들 없이는 텅 비었을 선반 위에, 잡동사니는 집안 곳곳 유물처럼 흩뿌려졌다. 그리고 다른 것도 알아차렸다. 이따금씩 벽난로 앞에서 책을 읽을 때 목에 시선이 느껴져 돌아보면, 죄책감 어린 눈빛이 어떻게 스쳐 지나가는 걸 보았는지, 마치 다른 얼굴을 보길 기대했다는 듯이. 그가 입기를 거부하는 초록과 노랑 줄무늬 스웨터. 결코 이름을 묻지 않는 그녀의 태도. 침실은 항상 '보수 중'이었다. 토리엘이 꾸벅 졸 때 한번 몰래 들어가 보았지만 방 안은 춥고 황량했을 뿐이었다. 프리스크는 숨결이 벽에 반사돼 울리는 소리를 들을 수 있었다.

그리고 그가 어디에 있든지 혹은 얼마나 오래 머무르든지, 떠나는 방법을 물으면 같은 일이 되풀이되었다. 마치 스위치를 누르는 것과 비슷했다. 토리엘의 표정이 굳고는 서둘러 지하실로 향했던 것이다. 그리고 그녀의 눈에 눈물이 고이고 프리스크가 겨우 버티고 서있을 때까지 그는 화염에 휩싸이게 되었다. 에봇산이 지하 전역을 짓누르는 것만큼 후회는 그녀를 짓눌렀다. 그것이 모두 무너지는 덴 그렇게 많은 것이 필요하지 않았다.

프리스크는 손을 풀어 현관 앞에 가만히 서있었다. 토리엘은 로브 앞자락을 꼼지락거리기 시작했다.

"몸이...몸이 많이 안 좋니? 미안해, 너를 이렇게 멀리 데리고 오면 안-"

프리스크는 앞으로 달려나가 토리엘을 꼭 껴안았다. 그녀가 작게 숨을 들이켜는 소리가 났다; 색으로 물든 두 점이 뺨에 난 털 위에 높게 점점 모습을 드러냈다. 그리고는, 그녀는 등에 손을 얹고, 프리스크의 머리를 부드럽게 헝클어트렸다.

"참 이상한 아이로구나." 토리엘이 안 상냥하진 않게 말했다. 프리스크의 손이 더 세게 조여 들었다. "함께 집에 가고 싶니?"

그랬다. 하지만 대신, 그는 떠나는 방법을 물었다.

파이 크러스트와 깨끗한 린넨의 냄새가 났다.

* * *

**다시**

* * *

_(_ _따르릉_ _,_ _따르릉_ _...)_

_(_ _딸깍_ _.)_

_"_ _프리스크_ _,_ _샌즈야_ _._ _또_ _시작이군_ _,_ _안_ _그래_ _?_ _노트를_ _살펴봤는데_ _새로운_ _단서_ _중_ _하나가_ _실제로_ _잘_ _진행될_ _수도_ _있을_ _거_ _같다._ _조사해보면_ _어떻게_ _될지_ _알겠지._ _"_

_"_ _그리고_ _어_ _..._ _전화한_ _김에 부탁_ _하나만_ _하자_ _._ _파피루스한테_ _연락_ _좀_ _해줄_ _수_ _있을까_ _?_ _요즘_ _한동안_ _집에_ _들어가지_ _않았고_ _,_ _지금_ _내가_ _가는_ _장소는_ _통화가_ _그렇게_ _잘_ _터지진_ _않아서_ _전화가_ _걸려_ _와도_ _받을_ _수_ _없어_ _._ _파피루스 진짜_ _순한_ _거_ _알잖냐_ _._ _그런데_ _슬슬 조금_ _속상해하는_ _거_ _같다_ _._ _둘이서_ _한_ _파스타 데이트에_ _열광적이었으니까_ _,_ _다시_ _방문해주면 걱정을_ _좀_ _덜지도_ _모르지._

_"_ _뭐_ _,_ _오늘_ _몰랑거리고_ _감상적인 순간은_ _이제 끝이야_ _‥._ _난_ _다시_ _노가다 하러_ _간다_ _._ _동생한테_ _인사_ _전해줘_ _."_

_(_ _딸깍_ _.)_

* * *

프리스크는 우정의 모험에 휘말려 들었다. 장소: 파피루스의 방, 그 중 특히 새빨간 레이싱 카 침대. 찬조출연: 파피루스의 액션 피규어들.

"-그리고 이건 인간에서 몬스터로 변신하는 능력이 있어, 부서졌지만. 그리고 이건 누르면 상처주는 말을 하는 버튼이 있는데, 똑같이 부서졌어! 그리고 얘는 못생기고 성격도 나쁘지만, 시계를 많이 아껴줘! 그게 다야. 그게 얘 성격의 전부야." 파피루스는 어마어마하게 신난 것처럼 들렸다.

그들은 파피루스 침대 위에 나란히 앉아 있었다. 파피루스의 피규어 컬렉션은 그 주변에 오합지졸처럼 늘어져 있었다. 프리스크는 그가 집어 들고 자랑하는 모든 장난감들을 자세히 보기 위해 가까이 몸을 기울였지만, 움직일 타이밍을 최대한 신중하게 잡아야 했다; 파피루스는 덜걱거리는 관절과 각의 총집합이어서 그의 팔꿈치만으로도 프리스크의 두개골에 심각한 위협을 가했다. 

"오, 오, 그리고 얘는 자카리야!" 그 장난감은 빨간 하트 하나로 장식된 스웨터를 입고 가면을 썼다. 프리스크는 그것을 보자 손으로 자신의 가슴을 건드렸다. "이 사람은 엄청 미스터리하고 시간과 공간을 지배하는 힘이 있어! 하지만 진짜로 특별한 에피소드에서밖에 나오지 않아." 잠깐 멈췄다. "내 말은. 전략적이란 거지. 녜 헤 헤." 장난감이 팔다리를 조금 배배 꼬았다. "샌즈가 얘를 많이 좋아해."

파피루스는 잠깐 침묵에 잠겼다. 그가 다시 입을 열었을 때, 목소리는 평소와 다르게 가라앉은 상태였다.

"우리가 수도에 살았을 때 모았던 것들이야." 그가 말했다. "산타가 준 거 빼고는, 물론. 샌즈가 집에 들어오면 항상 형한테 보여줬지만, 형이 가장 좋아하는 걸 보여주기 전에 잠들고는 했어. 하지만 꿈 속에서 봤다고 말했어! 그러니까 샌즈가 정말 신경 쓴다는 걸 아는 거지! 프리스크를 돌아보고, 다시 기운을 차렸다. "그리고 너, 인간! 너도 수집 예술품 애호가처럼 보여! 얘들을 보여 달라고 부탁했을 때 놀랐잖아! 다른 할 일이 있을 거라고 생각했거든!

프리스크는 장난감 하나를 들고는 머리를 앞뒤로 회전시켰다: _딱히_

"녜 헤 헤! 뭐! 네 타이밍은 완전무결 했어! 나는. 사실. 샌즈가 어디 갔는지 의아해하던 참이었거든. " 파피루스의 표정이 교활하게 변했는데, 파피루스의 얼굴에서 보기에는 끔찍한 감정이었다. 파피루스 얼굴의 교활함은 먼 곳에서 온 이민자였고, 그 자는 지도도 돈도 없었다. "말해. 형이 부탁해서 온 거 아니지, 아냐?"

프리스크는 잠시 생각했고, 어깨를 으쓱한 다음 가슴 앞에 팔짱을 꼈다: _죄책감._

"아하! 그럴 줄 알았어! 내 추리 능력은 타의 추종을 불허하지!"

파피루스는 매트리스가 프리스크를 거의 벽으로 튕겨 보낼 정도의 힘으로 침대에서 튀어나갔다.

  
  


"잘 들어라 인간! 나, 위대한 파피루스 님께서, 말해야 할 것이 있도다!"

파피루스는 우뚝 서서 극적으로 망토를 휘둘렀다. 그의 전투용 갑옷, 그 중 특히 페인트가 벗겨진 부분에서 광택이 났다. 프리스크는 본능적으로 잽싸게 조금 물러 섰다. 독백하는 파피루스는 위험했다. 심지어 전투 바깥에서도. 파피루스의 몸짓이 너무 격렬해져서 엄지손가락을 치켜세우는 것만으로도 기절시킬 수 있을 정도였다. 

"인간! 우리는 순전히 플라토닉한 관계를 확립했지만, 나에겐 아직 무언가 고백할 것이 남아있다." 엄지를 그 자신의 얼굴에 찌르듯 갖다 대자, 관절에서는 총성같은 팡 소리가 났다. 만약 그가 눈이 있었더라면 뽑혔을 것이었다. "널 처음 본 순간부터 좋은 예감이 들었어! 우리 공통적인 퍼즐과 파스타 사랑을 발견하기도 전에! 너를 보고 생각했어 '나는 정말 이 인간의 친구가 되고 싶어! 그리고 내가 그렇게 느꼈다면, 틀림없이 걔도 똑같이 느꼈을 거야! 그 녀석을 붙잡아야 하다니, 그렇게 되면 끔찍한 첫인상을 남길 텐데, 참으로 아쉬운 일이군!' 하지만 결국엔! 난 널 붙잡을 필요가 없었어! 그니까 모든 게 괜찮게 풀린 거야!" 프리스크의 귀가 울리기 시작했다. 

파피루스는 숨을 고르기 위해 잠시 멈췄다. 턱을 문지르자 장갑이 턱뼈에 눌려 찍찍거렸다. 눈구멍이 가늘어졌다.

"그것뿐만이 아니라," 그가 말했다. "네 표정을 보면 알아..."

파피루스의 팔은 낫처럼 휘둘러 졌다. 손끝은 프리스크 코에 닿기 직전 아슬아슬하게 멈췄다.

" _너도_ 나처럼 느낀다는 거야! 나 말고 다른 사람에 대해서, 물론."

프리스크의 턱이 떨어졌다. 그는 눈길을 돌렸다. 뺨에 피가 몰리는 것이 느껴졌다.

"녜 헤 헤! 다시 한번 네 침묵의 기운을 꿰뚫고, 그 너머 진실을 보았군!" 가슴판을 세게 내려쳤다. "그렇다면! 네가 특별한 누군가를 뒤쫓는 것이 잘 되길 바라!

프리스크가 침대 위에서 몸을 말았다. 머리가 조금 가로저어졌다. 파피루스의 열정 일부가 표정에서 빠져나갔다.

"아냐? 흠. 이상하군. 네가 친구 사귀는 능력을 개인적으로 보증할 수도 있는데." 파피루스는 해골을 톡톡 두드렸다. "그럼, 다른 질문을 하지! 이 사람과 친구가 되는 게 좋은 생각인 거 같아?"

프리스크는 올려다보고는 끄덕였다가, 그러고는 파피루스의 주먹이 하늘을 향해 휙 올라가자 침대에서 거의 굴러 떨어질 뻔했다.

"그렇다면 끝까지 널 지지해주지, 인간! 왜냐면 네가 좋은 사람인 걸 아니까! 샌즈를 봐봐! 수도에서 살 때 정말 치과 의사가 되고 싶어 했어. 치대에서 공부하느라 집에서 몇 주 동안 떨어져 지냈어! 난 너무 자랑스러웠어! 하지만 이사 온 다음부터는 다시는 치과 의사가 된다는 말을 꺼내지 않았어. 하지만 그래도 괜찮았어! 만약 샌즈가 원하는 것이 그거라면 난 지지해줄 준비가 되어 있었으니까. 내가 널 지지할 것처럼 말이야, 인간!" 파피루스가 실수로 천장에 주먹질을 해 생긴 구멍으로부터 먼지가 체쳐 나왔다. "그리고 이따 저것 좀 고쳐야겠어!"

프리스크는 그곳에 한동안 앉아있었다. 다리가 침대 가장자리 너머로 대롱거렸다. 그 다음 파피루스에게로 걸어가 그를 꼭 껴안았다. 어색한 포옹이었지만 - 스켈레톤은 뾰족한 모서리로 가득했다 - 어쨌거나 노력을 기울였다.

파피루스의 몸 전체가 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. 그리고, 조금씩, 이완되어 갔다. 

"오. 녜 헤 헤! 잠깐 동안 네가 날 뒤로 메다 꽂으려고 한다고 생각했네." 프리스크는 파피루스의 무릎 부근에서 고개를 들었다. 진심으로 당황한 듯한 표정이었다. "언다인이 모든 포옹은 사실 메다꽂기라고 가르쳐 줬거든! 수업에서 언다인은 '모든 포옹은 사실 메다꽂기야!'라고 외치면서, 껴안은 다음, 날 메다 꽂았지. 별로... 재밌지는 않았어. 프리스크 등을 토닥여 주었다. "하지만 이것도 좋네."

파피루스의 액션 피규어가 조용히 지켜보는 가운데 방 중앙에서 그 둘은 그 상태로 서있었다. 

"나중에 적절한 포옹 기술을 알려 줘야겠어. 넌 나 같은 친구가 있어서 참 행운이야!"

도색된 플라스틱과 뼈의 냄새가 났다.

* * *

**다시**

* * *

_(_ _따르릉_ _,_ _따르릉_ _...)_

_(_ _딸깍_ _.)_

_"샌즈야_ _._ _약속한_ _것처럼_ _근황_ _전해주려고_ _._

_"_ _내가_ _직전_ _루프에서_ _조사한_ _루트에서_ _수확이_ _있었어_ _._ _내가_ _찾는_ _사람은_ _발견하지_ _못했지만_ _,_ _그_ _사람의_ _대리인_ _..._ _같은_ _사람_ _몇_ _명을_ _마주쳤어_ _._ _별로_ _도움은_ _안_ _되더라_ _._ _나_ _..._ _어_ _..._ _그_ _사람이_ _진짜_ _나를_ _만나고_ _싶어하는_ _거_ _같진_ _않아_ _._ _인정해야겠네_ _._ _그럴_ _거라고는_ _예상하지_ _못했다._

_"_ _하지만_ _내가_ _약속했지_ _?_ _그니까_ _그_ _사람_ _의견은_ _어차피_ _별로_ _안 중요하다는 거야._ _"_

_"_ _이번_ _루트는_ _막다른_ _길에_ _부딪혔어_ _._ _다시_ _돌아가서_ _원점부터_ _시작할_ _거야_ _._ _자료를_ _정리하는데_ _드는_ _시간이_ _꽤_ _걸리는_ _걸_ _감안해_ _보면_ _,_ _이번_ _루프에서_ _깜짝_ _놀랄_ _만한_ _걸 발견하진_ _못할_ _거_ _같다._

_"_ _그래서_ _,_ _기분은_ _좀_ _어때_ _?_ _좀_ _지쳐_ _가는_ _중_ _?_ _야_ _,_ _어쩌면_ _이걸_ _교훈적인_ _경험이라고_ _생각하는_ _게_ _좋을지도_ _모르겠다_ _._ _이제_ _우리를_ _어디에_ _밀어_ _넣는지_ _감은_ _올_ _거_ _아니냐_ _._

" _미안_ _._ _방금_ _그_ _말은_ _하면_ _안_ _됐는데._

_"_ _다시_ _연락_ _줄게_ _."_

_...(_ _딸깍_ _.)_

* * *

모든 주기에는 특정 상수가 있다. 상황에 영향받지 않는 사건들. 토리엘은 항상 폐허의 출구를 막으려 했고, 파피루스의 필살기는 항상 사악한 개가 훔쳐갔다. 그리고 언다인의 요리수업은 항상 집이 타오르는 것으로 막을 내렸다. 하지만, 프리스크는 마지막 것도 과연 포함시킬 수 있는지 확신할 수 없었다. 언다인이 말하는 걸 들어보면, 그녀의 요리 수업 대다수는 무언가 불타는 것으로 막을 내렸기 때문이었다. 언다인이 하는 수많은 일들이 무언가 불타는 것으로 막을 내렸기는 했다.

최소한 이번에는 어찌저찌 소스를 만드는 데까진 성공했다. 소스는 이윽고 닥칠 폭력에 대해서 축복스럽게도 무지한 채 냄비 안에 담겨 있었다. 

언다인은 가스레인지를 음흉하게 쳐다보더니, 관절에서 토마토를 빨아냈다. 프리스크는 최대한 눈에 띄지 않게 피아노까지 물러났다. 주방 조리대는 베지토이드가 거품을 물고 쓰러질 만큼 격렬한 음식 살육의 현장이었다. 주스 자국이 천장까지 타고 올라갔다.

"부엌이란" 언다인이 엄숙하게 말했다. "전장이다. 식사는 네 적이야. 자신들만의 연약한 방식으로, 음식들은 맛있게 요리하려는 노력에 저항하지. 그러니 다른 적들과 마찬가지로, 심장에 공포심을 박아 넣어야만 하는 거야.

그녀의 푸른 팔다리가 흐릿해졌다. 서랍을 확 열고는 나무 숟가락을 꺼낸 후, 손가락으로 빙글빙글 돌렸다. 그 다음 언다인은 숟가락 손잡이를 잡고는 프리스크를 향해 휘둘렀다.

"인간! 너는 이미 나를 전투에서 이겼지. 하지만 감히 이 건강한 재료의 끈질긴 의지를 넘어설 수 있을까?"

프리스크는 피아노 뒤로 물러났다.

"잠깐, 너 뭐하냐?"

프리스크는 피아노 의자를 집어 들고 가스 레인지까지 옮긴 다음, 높이를 조정하고는 위에 올랐다. 이제, 최소한, 머리가 가스 레인지보다 위에 있기는 했다. 언다인이 자기도 모르게 코웃음을 냈다.

"후후후, 너는 정말 작구나. 아주 웃겨. 니가 날 쓰러트렸다는 사실을 기억하기 전까진 말이야." 언다인의 동공이 눈에 띌 정도로 팽창했다. "그러면 이제 _분노가_ 일지. 자 그럼 네 무기를 잡아라!"

언다인에게서 숟가락을 받은 후 소스를 응시했다. 하나의 거품이 표면에 변명하듯 팡 떠올랐다. 언다인이 불편할 정도로 가까이 다가왔다.

"자 이제 저을 시간이다! 경험적으로 봤을 때 더 많이 저을수록... _더_ _나아진다_ _!_ 준비됐나? 그럼 해보자!"

프리스크는 소스를 저었다.

"더 세게."

프리스크는 소스를 더 세게 저었다.

"더 세게!"

프리스크는 소스를 더 세게 저었다.

" _더_ _세게_ _!_ 으으!" 숟가락을 향해 손을 뻗었다. "줘봐-"

프리스크의 눈이 번쩍 빛났다. 조리대에 손을 내리치고 숟가락을 반대로 바꿔 쥐었다. 엄지와 검지는 쭉 뻗었고, 손잡이는 비스듬히 기울어진 채였다. 가스렌지 위로 몸을 숙여 언제든 요리를 시작할 태세였다. 소스가 당황 속에서 부글거렸다.

언다인의 눈이 커졌다. 그녀는 머뭇거리며 뒤로 한 발짝 내딛었다.

"그... 그 자세는. 불가능해-!"

프리스크가 최신의 소스 젓기 전법을 수행하자마자 숟가락에서 불똥이 튀었다. 혁명적인 대각선 운동과 조리대의 도움에 힘입어, 초보 소스 요리사로서는 전례 없는 속도를 이룩할 수 있었다. 주물 냄비에 나무가 긁히는 소리가 주방을 가득 채웠다. 언다인은 바라보았고, 점차 웃음이 터지기 시작했다. 언다인은 웃을 때 내보일 이빨이 많았다.

"좋아. "그녀는 응원의 의미로 허공에 주먹질하기 시작했다. "좋아, 좋아! 계속 그렇게 해, 인간! 네 존재 전체를 그 요리에 쏟아 부어! 이 마리나라 소스의 묘미는 바질과 오레가노로부터 나오는 것이 아니야! 네 _불타는_ _투지_ 로부터 나오는 거라고!"

프리스크는 그 말에 딱 맞춰, 버너를 향해 손을 뻗고는 강불로 올렸다. 불이 냄비 주변에서 폭포수처럼 흘러내렸다. 숟가락의 가장자리가 마모되기 시작했다.

"느껴져? 네 가슴 속의 그 불길! 혈관을 타고 끓어오르는 그 열기! 지금 네가 느끼는 것이 바로 _우정_ 이다! 나는 기쁘다!" 언다인이 발을 너무 세게 내려찍은 나머지 바닥 위로 거미줄 같은 균열이 일었다. "그 소스를 파괴해 인간! 그 소스는 네 원수야! 그 소스가 너한테 돈을 빌렸어! 그 소스의 이름은 _제리_ 야!"

숟가락이 회전을 계속했다. 끝나지 않는 원으로 움직이며, 냄비 주위를 끝없이 맴돌면서. 프리스크가 이빨을 드러냈다. 눈이 너무나 크게 벌어져서 동공이 거의 보일 정도였다. 프리스크 뒤에서는, 언다인이 너무 열심히 주먹질을 한 나머지 국지적인 기압의 변화가 있었다. 대략 80%의 얼굴이 현재 날카로운 이빨로 빽빽이 차 있었다. 스토브가 울부짖었다. 불꽃이 도약했다. 소스는 붉은 기둥으로 치솟아오르기 시작했다. 꼭 위산 역류 유발성 지옥의 밑바닥에서 소환된 듯했다.

_"_ 좋아! 좋다고! _존나_ _좋다고_ _!_ 우정!" 언다인이 천장을 뚫고 테이블을 날려보냈다. _"_ _우정_ _!"_ 언다인이 박치기로 피아노를 반으로 쪼갰다. _"_ _우저어어어엉_ _-"_

그 다음 순간, 그들은 불타는 집 바깥에 서있었다.

창 밖으로 날름거리는 불꽃이 그 둘 위에 집의 검은 윤곽을 드리웠다. 언다인은 한 손을 엉덩이에 짚은 채 서있었다; 생각에 깊이 잠긴 듯 보였다. 얼굴과 스웨터는 소스와 검댕으로 더럽혀져 있었다. 프리스크는 숨을 거칠게 몰아쉬었다.

"대체 어떻게 저렇게 된 거지?" 언다인이 물었다. 프리스크 쪽을 힐끗 쳐다봤다. "넌 아냐?"

프리스크는 계속 불을 지켜봤다. 그도 구석의 더미도 어떠한 답을 알지는 못하는 성싶었다.

"뭐, 어쨌거나." 언다인은 미소 지었다. "전투에서는 겁쟁이일지 몰라도, 이번 건 대단했어! 몇 주만 더 수업을 받으면 리조또, _전설의_ _살해자_ 까지 진도를 나갈 준비가 될지도 모르겠어.' 그녀는 다시 집 쪽을 돌아봤다. "그 때까지는 보수 공사가 끝날 거야. 아스고어는 항상 돈을 지불할 준비가 되어 있으니까."

프리스크의 가슴이 오르고 다시 내려갔다. 주먹은 양 옆에 꽉 쥐어져 있었다.

"그러니까," 언다인이 말했다. "나랑 싸울 때보다 저기서 훨씬 긴장했던 거 같은데. _만약_ _그렇다면_ _끔찍한 실수지만,_ 나를 위협으로 생각하지 않았거나 다른 것 때문에 정말로 스트레스 받았거나 둘 중 하나겠지." 그녀는 눈을 가늘게 좁혔다. "이제 기분 좀 나아졌냐?"

프리스크는 얼굴에서 소스를 닦아낸 후 고개를 끄덕였다. 언다인이 인정하는 듯 그르렁거렸다.

"좋아. 다른 사람을 실제로 도울 수 있는 세상으로 그 열정을 내보내. 세상을 바꾸기 위해 싸워. 아니면 네 경우에는, 가서 누군가를 진짜 공격적으로 껴안거나, 모르겠다." 그녀가 의기양양하게 웃었다. "네가 원한다면, 재대결은 항상 환영이야. 그리고 다음 번에는 이렇게 친절하지 않을 거야. 내가 그럴 거란 걸 빼면. 왜냐면 우린 이제 친구니까?

프리스크는 언다인을 향해 돌아서, 코를 훌쩍이고는 눈을 비볐다. 팔을 쭉 벌린 채로 가까이 다가갔다.

"워, 워, 워! 이게 썅 뭔 일이야!?" 언다인은 그를 밀어냈고, 프리스크는 당황해 올려봤다. "껴안기 없기! 껴안기는 진짜로 전장에서 쓸 수 있는 최악의 전술이다. 남을 안는 도중에 얼마나 취약해지는지 알고 있기나 해? 포옹과 메다꽂기의 유일한 차이점이 뭔지는 알아?" 손가락으로 프리스크를 찔렀다. " _마지막_ _일격의_ _부재뿐이라고_ _!_ "

언다인은 주먹을 쥔 후 근육에 힘을 주었다. 언다인의 얇지만 강인한 팔에서 근육이 불끈 튀어나왔다. 주먹을 프리스크 쪽으로 들어 보였다.

"이게 훨씬 낫네. 이 간단한 동작 하나로, 불사의 우정을 표현할 수 있지." 다시 근육자랑을 하고는 미소 지었다. "아니면 적을 전멸시키거나. 오늘은 좋은 쪽이야. 좋은 시간 보여줘서 고맙다, 애송아."

프리스크는 자신의 주먹을 들어올렸다. 언다인은 가능한 한 살살 주먹을 갖다 댔지만, 그래도 여전히 그날 하루 종일 손에 감각이 느껴지지 않았다.

연기와 토마토의 냄새가 났다.

* * *

**다시**

* * *

_(_ _따르릉_ _,_ _따르릉_ _...)_

_(_ _딸깍_ _.)_

_"_ _샌즈야_

_"_ _평소보다_ _늦게_ _연락한_ _건_ _알고_ _있어_ _._ _다른_ _걸_ _시도해_ _봤어_ _._ _잘_ _안_ _됐다_ _._ _다시_ _되돌아가야_ _할_ _거야._

_"..._ _좋아_ _,_ _핸드폰에_ _씩씩거리는_ _걸_ _보니까_ _이_ _모든_ _거에_ _좀_ _좌절한_ _거_ _같네_ _._ _꼬마야_ _,_ _난_ _진심으로_ _내가_ _할_ _수_ _있는_ _한 최선을_ _다하고_ _있어_ _._ _새로운_ _루프마다_ _기록은 길어지고_ _단서는_ _줄어들지_ _._ _처음부터_ _확실한_ _일이_ _아니라고_ _말했잖아_ _._ _그것도_ _,_ _우리끼리의_ _비밀로_ _하는데_ _?_ _좀_ _과하게_ _낙천적으로_ _생각한_ _거_ _아닌지 모르겠다_ _._ _시간선_ _간_ _충분한_ _변화가_ _없어_ _._ _계속_ _같은_ _거품만_ _보고_ _있어._

_"_ _이럴_ _줄_ _예상했어야_ _됐는데_ _._ _애초에_ _이_ _일을_ _받아들인_ _건_ _반쯤은_ _니가_ _계속_ _도덕적으로_ _행동할_ _거라_ _생각해서였다_ _._ _난_ _모든_ _결정을_ _지켜봤지_ _._ _모든_ _변동을_ _._ _그리고_ _꼬맹아_ _,_ _나쁘게_ _받아들이지는_ _말았으면_ _좋겠는데_ _,_ _넌_ _갑옷을_ _벗은_ _그레이터독보다_ _더_ _껴안기_ _좋아_ _._ _난_ _니가_ _남을_ _상처_ _줄_ _만큼_ _모질어질_ _수_ _있을지조차_ _의심스럽다_ _._ _그건_ _좋아_ _._ _진짜_ _괜찮다고_ _._ _하지만_ _만나는_ _사람_ _모두를_ _계속_ _계속_ _껴안는_ _걸_ _반복한다면_ _같은_ _전철만을_ _밟게_ _될_ _거란_ _말이야_

_"_ _난_ _약속했어_ _._ _이걸_ _포기하진_ _않을_ _거야_ _._ _하지만_ _넌_ _다시_ _생각해볼_ _필요가_ _있을_ _거_ _같다_ _._ _친구들을_ _많이_ _아끼는_ _건_ _분명한데_ _,_ _그니까_ _재시작_ _하는_ _대신_ _친구들_ _생각도_ _한번_ _해보는_ _-.."_

_(_ _딸깍_ _.)_

_..._

_(_ _덜거덕_ _.) (_ _바드득_ _.) (_ _바드득_ _.) (_ _바드득_ _.) (_ _바드득_ _.) (_ _빠드득_ _.)_

_* * *_

핫랜드의 작열하는 대기 속에서 신기루처럼 일렁이는 알피스 연구소는 바깥쪽에서는 위협적일만치 거대한 윤이 나는 크롬 구조물이었다. 하지만, 문을 통과해 들어온 사람 누구나 안쪽은 주인처럼 절제되고 미안해 보인다고 여기게 될 것이었다. 가구들은 방해되지 않도록 구석으로 치워져 있었다. 오로지 나지막하게 틱틱 대는 하드 드라이브 소리와 매우 매우 강렬한 에어콘의 웅웅거림으로만 깨어지는 쌀쌀한 침묵. 그리고 알피스처럼, 이 연구소는 첫인상보다는 복잡했다. 위로는 찬란한 애니 동화 나라가 펼쳐져 있었는데, 불가능한 헤어스타일을 한 캐릭터가 나온 애니가 적어도 연속 7주치는 보관되었다. 그리고 아래로는 그림자 아래에서 녹으로 뒤덮인 D.T 추출기의 두개골이 썩어 들어 갔고, 어기적거리는 융합체들은 그들 자신조차도 겨우 이해 가능한 목소리로 서로에게 웅얼거렸다.

"화장실"로 향하는 문이 쉬익거리며 열렸다. 알피스는 질질 걸어 나왔다. 발톱이 핸드폰 액정 위에서 재빠르게 이동하는 중이었다.

"세상에, 끝나서 정말 다행이야," 그녀가 중얼거렸다. "마지막 질문을 할 때 대체 뭔 생각을 했던 거야? 아 세상에. 아 _세상에나,_ 그걸 방송을 했다고. 아아아아아 제발 세상에, 언다인이 아직 TV를 교체하지 않았으면 좋..."

안경을 쓴 눈이 여전히 핸드폰 화면에 붙박인 채로, 알피스는 돌아서서 컴퓨터로 향했다. 위 쪽을 흘깃 쳐다보자 프리스크가 연구실 한 가운데 있는 것이 보였다. 다시 핸드폰을 바라봤다. 다시 위를 바라봤고, 유리창에 문질린 풍선 같지는 않지 않은 소리를 내뿜었다.

"어! 너-너-너 아직 여기 있었구나! 내. 내 말은. 괘-괜찮아! 나가라고 하-한 거나 그런 것도 아니잖아! 내 집은 네 집이나 마찬가지야! 내 연구실이기도 하지만. 하 하. 하." 핸드폰을 주머니에 밀어 넣고는 더했다. "하."

프리스크는 알피스 말을 들은 기색을 보이지 않았다. 그는 가만히 자리에 서 있었고, 머리는 숙여진 채였다. 알피스는 조금 더 가까이 다가왔고, 프리스크 발치에 흩어진 산산조각난 핸드폰의 잔해를 보았다

"아. 아 안돼. 그거, 그거 내가 준 핸드폰이잖아." 프리스크는 머리를 순간 들었지만 알피스의 관심은 다른 곳에 있었다. "실수로 떨어트린 거지. 그리고 그 다음. 실수로 몇 번씩 밟았고."연구복을 발톱 사이로 주무르고는, 설득력 없는 미소를 지었다. "음. 호..혹시 이 색깔이 마음에 안 들었니?"

프리스크는 고개를 저었고, 사과하기 위해 손바닥을 내밀었다. 부서진 핸드폰의 겉껍데기를 직소 퍼즐처럼 맞추려고 하며, 무릎을 꿇고 조각들을 주워 모으려고 했다. 하지만 그것들은 손가락 사이로 빠져나와 바닥으로 달각거리며 떨어졌다. 그의 어깨가 떨리기 시작했지만, 알피스가 마침내 다가와 프리스크의 떨리는 손에서 조각들을 가져갈 때까지 모으는 것을 계속했다.

"아냐, 괘..괜찮아!" 가끔씩 물건들이 그냥, 어, 신비하게 부서지곤 하잖아. 최고로 고쳐 줄게. 30분도 안 걸릴 거야!" 알피스가 핸드폰 부스러기를 주머니에 넣는 동안 프리스크는 다시 일어섰다. "나, 나, 나 예전에는 물건을 분해했다가 내가 다시 조립하는데 얼마나 걸리는 지 시..시간을 재곤 했었어. 과학자들이 일반적으로 하는 일이야. 전혀 이상하지 않아."

프리스크는 팔로 자신을 감싸고는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그의 머리카락은 갈색 커튼처럼 눈 위로 늘어뜨려졌다.

"어-어쨌거나, 메타톤이 우리가 끝날 때까진 확실하게 기다릴 수 있을 거 같아. 살인로봇은. 인내심으로 유명하잖아." 이 말을 할 때 알피스는 시선을 피했다. "음. 내가 일하는 동안 여기서 쉬어도 좋아, 너만 좋다면. 냉장고에 탄산음료도 있고 내 방에...어... 역사 시청각 자료도 많아. 원한다면, 며칠동안 여기서 지내도 괜찮아, 내가 뭘 가지고... 어, 왜 그렇게 떠는 거야? 에어콘이 너무 세니?"

단순하게 떨리는 것이 아니라, 프리스크의 몸 전체가 곧 폭발할 것처럼 진동했다. 살에 반달 모양의 자국이 남을 정도로 팔을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 숨이 거칠어졌고, 일종의 딸꾹질로 바뀌었다. 가슴 전체는 딸꾹질로 인해 요동쳤다. 알피스가 바라보는 동안, 머리카락 뒤에서 눈물이 뚝뚝 흘러나오기 시작했다.

"오. 어. 좋아. 이건 현실이야." 미친듯이 주변을 홱 돌아보았다; 그녀의 피부는 더 어두운 주황빛으로 변했다. "어. 어. 어"

프리스크가 최선을 다해 억누르려고 했음에도 불구하고, 눈물은 계속 떨어졌다. 딸꾹질이 흐느낌으로 악화되었다. 소매를 얼굴에 갖다 꾹 눌렀다; 천이 급격하게 어두워지기 시작했다. 그는 우는 방법을 잊은 사람처럼 울었다. 노력 때문에 몸이 완전히 굽혀졌다.

알피스는 생전 처음으로 손을 발견한 것처럼 손을 내려다보았다. 알피스는 숨을 깊게 들이쉬었다.

"괜찮아. 좋아, 알피스, 넌 할 수 있어. 마음을 가다듬어. 최대 출력으로..." 

알피스는 프리스크 쪽으로 슬며시 다가가서 꽉 껴안았다. 그녀의 팔은 뭉툭했지만, 그래도 프리스크의 가는 뼈대를 쉽게 에워쌀 수 있었다. "어. 자. 자."

프리스크는 잠시동안 뻣뻣하게 굳었지만, 그 다음 그녀의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻고 계속 흐느끼기 시작했다. 알피스는 비늘에서 그의 체온을 느낄 수 있었다. 그의 작은 등을 실험적으로 문지르며 알피스는 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

"다 괜찮아." 그녀가 말했다. "생각해 보니까, 내가 모험을 볼 때 네가 우울한 거 같이 느껴진다고 생각했어. 정말 힘들었구나, 응? 알피스는 그의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. "진정해, 이젠 내가 있잖아. 그-그지? 우리 같이 헤쳐 나가자. 친구는 원래 그런 거잖아." 멈춤. "어... 울음이 훨씬 심해졌네. 갑자기. 내가 잘했다는 뜻인지 아님 잘못했다는 뜻인지 모르겠어. 놔줘야 하나?"

프리스크는 알피스를 꼭 붙잡고는 울부짖기 시작했다. 그녀의 손 아래에서 프리스크의 몸이 경련했다. 그 높고 망연한 소리가 연구소를 아우성쳤다. 알피스의 연구코트의 절반이 꽤 축축해져 갔다.

알피스는 한 번 더 프리스크를 어색하게 문질러 주고는 연구실의 중앙 모니터를 바라봤다. 그들 두 명이 그곳, 서로의 품 안에, 있는 것을 보았다. 그녀의 소맷자락 아래로 눈물자국이 번져갔다. 자신의 표정에 죄책감이 서린 것이 보였다. 알피스는 시선을 돌렸다. 

"다 괜찮아." 그녀는 다시 말했다. 더 조용히. "여기서 네가 필요한 만큼 머물러도 돼."

봉지에 든 젤리와 포키 냄새가 났다.

* * *

**다시**

* * *

_(_ _따르릉_ _,_ _따르릉_ _...)_

_(_ _딸깍_ _.)_

_"......_ _아무것도_ _없다_ _._

_"_ _다음_ _회차에_ _보자_ _"_

_(_ _딸깍_ _.)_

* * *

같은 장소, 같은 것.

그곳에 다시 그들이 있었다, 그들 두 명은. 프리스크의 머리는 숙여졌고, 표정은 멍했다. 아스리엘의 웃음은 어디에서도 찾아볼 수 없었다. 산들바람 속에서 꽃들은 서로를 향해 중얼거렸다. 

"방금 뭐라고 했어?" 아스리엘이 물었다.

프리스크는 대답했다, "내 영혼."

그의 목소리는 거미줄처럼 성기었다. 사용되지 않아 허약한.

"네가 말한 거 생각해봤어. 너 자신으로 머물러 있기 위해서는. 영혼이 필요하다고." 그가 자신의 가슴을 건드렸다. "괴물과 인간. 둘 다 서로의 영혼을 흡수할 수 있지, 맞아?"

"응. 흡수할 수 있어, 하지만-"

"너랑 네 친구가 그렇게 했잖아."

아스리엘이 시선을 돌렸다. "걔 이야기는 더이상 하고 싶지 않아."

"하지만 사실이잖아. 안 그래?" 프리스크가 머리를 치켜올렸다. "내 영혼이 있으면, 머무를 수 있어."

"걔는 먼저 _죽어야만_ 했어. 그리고." 아스리엘이 자신의 무릎을 꽉 쥐었다. "이젠 걔가 진짜 내 친구였는지도 모르겠단 말야."

"우리는?" 프리스크가 물었다. "우린 친구야?"

아스리엘이 또 반쪽짜리 웃음을 지어 보였다. "음 니가 날 구하긴 했지."

"아니. 안 그랬어."

프리스크가 가슴 앞에 손을 동그랗게 모아 줘었다. 따스한 빨간 빛이 손가락 사이에서 새어나왔다.

"아스리엘. 너만 괜찮다면 그럼... 난 안 괜찮진 않을 거 같아."

아스리엘의 휘둥그레졌다. 그는 빛이 마치 타오르기라도 하는 듯 빛을 피해 뒤로 물러났다.

"프리스크, 그만 둬."

빛이 더 격렬해졌다.

"그만두라고 말했어!"

그의 고함이 동굴을 꿰뚫고 메아리쳤다. 프리스크는 놀라 쳐다봤고, 그리고 가슴에서 흘러나오는 빛이 삐걱거리며 흐려졌다. 아스리엘은 꽃밭의 맨 가장자리로 물러났다. 무릎은 턱까지 끌어 올려진 채였다. 아스리엘의 둥글고 축축한 눈망울이 공포로 커졌다.

"아스리엘?"

"이런 걸 바라진 않아. 않는다고."

"하지만-"

"나 때문에 남들이 다치는 덴 이제 질렸어." 아스리엘이 다리가 다시 펴지도록 조금 몸을 폈다. 손바닥을 다리 위에 올려놓고 꽃을 응시했다. "제발. 그냥 이대로 놔둬."

프리스크가 손을 내렸다.

"미안," 그가 말했다. "도움이 될 거 같았어."

"그건 정말 감사하게 생각해. 정말로. 넌... 하지만 너무 늦었어. 프리스크, 넌 다른 사람과 함께 있어야 돼. 내가 얼마나 견딜 수 있을지 나도 잘 모르겠단 말야."

"내가 떠나길 바라?"

프리스크의 질문이 공기 중에 걸렸고, 소리가 위쪽 동굴로 실타래처럼 풀어졌다. 아스리엘은 손을 뻗어, 꽃 하나를 따, 가슴 앞에 들어 보였다. 그는 꽃잎을 발톱으로 어루만졌다. 햇빛이 얼굴을 타고 흘러, 눈 밑에 어두운 원을 새겼다.

"이미 받아들였어." 그가 말했다. "이 편이 더 나아."

"그건 대답이 아냐."

"그럼 대답은 '싫어'야. 안 그럴래." 아스리엘은 떨어지는 꽃이 떨어지도록 놔두고는, 올려다봤다. "난 네 영혼을 흡수하진 않아. 내 건 다시 가질 수 없어. 그리고... 내가 어떤 것으로 변할지 알면서도, 다른 사람들 근처에 있기는 싫어. 다시 마음을 짓밟을 수는 없다고." 

"하지만 다른 사-"

"네가 이해 못해도 괜찮아. 사실은 이게 좋다고. 네가 그럴 필요는 없어." 아스리엘의 목소리가 점점 뾰족해졌다. "왜 아직도 여기 있는 거야 프리스크? 원하는 게 뭔데?"

프리스크는 오랫동안 미동없이 가만히 있었다; 잠시 동안은 앉은 채로 잠에 든 것처럼 보였다. 꽃가루의 분진이 머리 주변에서 춤을 추었다

"나도 몰라," 그가 마침내 말을 꺼냈다. "지금보단 행복한 엔딩. 너를 위해서. 모두를 위해서."

"하지만 넌 이미 찾았는 걸. 넌 할 수 있는 한 최선을 다했어."

"더 잘할 수 있는 걸. 내가 그럴 수 있는 걸 안다고."

아스리엘은 그 말에 실제로 웃음을 터트렸다. "너 정말 의지로 가득 찼구나, 그지? 날 그렇게 쉽게 이긴 게 당연하네. 내가 멋져 보이려고 엄청 노력했는데도. 나 멋있었어? 프리스크? " 프리스크의 얼굴을 훑어봤다. 그리고 조금씩, 아스리엘의 웃음이 옅어졌다. 공포에 질려 눈이 팽창했다.

"프리스크," 아스리엘이 말했다. "너 설마."

프리스크는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 기도를 하듯 두 손을 맞잡았다.

"얼마나?" 아스리엘의 목소리는 거칠었다.

"...세는 걸 멈췄어."

긴 침묵이 뒤이었다. 프리스크는 아스리엘의 시선을 도저히 마주 볼 수 없었다. 그 다음 아스리엘의 웃음소리가 다시 들려왔다. 높고. 거칠게 삐죽삐죽한. 다시 그가 입을 열었을 때, 목소리는 다른 사람을 연상시켰다.

"내가 처음에 널 제대로 봤네. 너 _진짜_ 멍청이구나."

프리스크가 조용하게 쉬익 거리는 소리를 듣고는 고개를 들자 아스리엘의 얼굴이 일그러진 것이 보였다. 그의 눈은 가늘어졌고, 잔혹한 미소 속에 이빨이 드러났다. 먼지가 빛나는 리본처럼 흘러나왔다. 털이 점점 비어갔다. 눈이 텅 비어갔다. 꽃들은 아스리엘의 잔해를 마시고는 남겨진 삶에 몸서리쳤다. 그가 계속 분해되어 가자, 그의 두개골이 노출된 것을 프리스크는 보았다. 뼈는 아니었다. 녹과 철과 끈끈하게 엉긴 기름. D.T 추출기의 윤곽. 

숨이 막혀왔다.

동시에, 꽃들은 그를 향해 회전하더니 얼굴 없는 머리를 치켜들었다.

"나한테 가까이 오지 마 프리스크" 그것들이 속삭였다. "만약 우리가 진짜로 친구라면... 이 자리에 다시 오지는 않겠지."

아무 냄새도 나지 않았다.

* * *

프리스크는 시트에 반쯤 목 졸린 채 잠에서 깨어났다.

중력의 손아귀가 그를 침대 밖으로 잡아 내치기 바로 직전에, 프리스크는 숨을 헐떡이고는 매트리스 반대편으로 간신히 기어갔다. 즉시, 손을 입에 쑤셔 넣고는 눈 앞에 별이 보일 때까지 깨물었다. 그런 후에야 아직까지 꿈을 꾸는 것이 아니라는 걸 확신할 수 있었다.

프리스크는 다리를 침대 가장자리에 걸치고는 심장이 가슴을 난타하는 것을 멈추길 기다렸다. 잠옷은 땀에 젖어 불쾌하게 축축했다.

아스리엘과의 마지막 만남은 그런 식으로 끝나지 않았다. 하지만 좋게 끝난 것은 아니었다.

이 침실은 토리엘이 처음 보여준 방보다는 작았다. 그래도 토리엘은 지하에서 들고 올 수 있는 만큼 가구를 가져왔다- 아니면, 더 진실대로 말하자면, 아스고어 혼자 가구를 전부 들고 왔고, 토리엘은 멈추라고 말하는 데 빠르게 지쳐갔다. 방에는 장난감 트렁크, 장식장, 흠집으로 가득한 그 책상이 있었다. 그것은 토리엘이 도서관에서 가져온 책을 제외하고는 대부분 비어 있었다. 프리스크는 그녀에게 절대 아무것도 부탁하지 않았다. 창이 들인 달빛이 책상과 바닥에 서리 같은 줄을 그었다. 프리스크는 침대에서 미끄러져 내려와, 방을 조용히 가로질러, 문을 빼꼼 열었다. 어두운 복도 너머로 토리엘이 매애 코고는 소리가 들렸다. 나쁘지 않았다. 만약 소동 때문에 토리엘이 일어났더라면, 프리스크는 제 시간 내에 좋은 변명을 생각해낼 수 있을지 확신할 수 없었다.

문을 닫고 자신의 가슴을 껴안으며 기대어 앉았다. 그림자는 침대 아래와 책상 주변을 빙빙 맴돌았다. 하지만 프리스크는 어둠에 겁먹지 않게 된 지 이미 오래였다. 

전체적으로 보았을 때, 괴물들이 두려워하던 만큼 인간 사회에 섞이는 데 문제가 많지는 않았다. 그의 결점에도 불구하고, 더 나은 적임자를 찾을 수 없을 만큼 아스고어는 뛰어난 대변자였다 - 당혹스러운 열의와 티 파티에의 애호와 약간 혼미한 유머가, 240cm가 넘는 거구와 사악한 뿔에 합쳐진 덕분에 사람들이 당황에서 풀려났을 때는 아스고어가 말한 모든 것에 이미 동의한 채였다. 마법을 근간으로, 금을 화폐로 삼은 사회는 윗 세계에 제공할 것이 풍부했다. 전쟁은 끝난 지 오래였다. 인류의 원한과 망령은 이미 포기하고 다른 희생양을 찾은 지 한참이었다. 프리스크는 세간의 이목을 피하기 위해 최선을 다했지만, 그의 존재가 있어서 나쁠 것 또한 없었다. 인간 아이가 자상한 염소에게 꼭 달라붙은 모습은 인간-괴물 간 관계의 미래에 대한 우려를 불식시키는 데 톡톡한 도움이 되었다.

순탄치만은 않았다. 토리엘은 때때로 그녀만의 모호한 방식으로, 수년간 아스고어가 몰두한 일이 발각이라도 되면 무슨 일이 벌어질지 걱정하고는 했다. 그 부서진 병, 그리고 장벽 밖 미지로 솟아오른 색색의 빛. 샌즈가 찾아오면, 가끔, 토리엘과 그 일에 관해 의논하는 것을 어깨 너머로 들었다.

샌즈는 종종 들렀다. 지하에서와 마찬가지로 샌즈가 어떻게 생계를 유지해 나가는지는 수수께끼였다. 하지만 샌즈와 그 동생은 아스고어의 보조금 없이 스스로를 돌봤다. 벽지가 떨어져 나갈 정도로 끔찍한 말장난으로 대화의 맛을 더하며, 샌즈는 오후를 토리엘과 한가롭게 보냈다. 웃음소리가 방까지 들려왔고, 귀를 항상 너무 늦게 막았다.

프리스크는 할 수 있는 한 샌즈를 피했다. 만날 때마다 간청하는 표정이 샌즈 얼굴에 어린 것이 보였다. 프리스크는 그 간청이 _이제_ _보내줘_ 인지 _머무르게_ _해줘_ 인지, 차마 알지 못했다.

느껴지는 감각. 심장을 꿴 낚시바늘처럼 잡아끄는 의지. 되돌려. 다시 도전해. 아스리엘. 아스리엘

프리스크는 일어나서 책상 쪽으로 움직였다. 의자를 집어 들고는 몇 인치 뒤로 옮겼다. -끄는 것을 감수할 수는 없었다. 바닥이 긁힐 것이었다. - 그리고는 램프를 딸칵 켠 다음 서랍을 뒤졌다. 그는 빈 종이 한 장과 크레파스 한 상자를 꺼냈다.

프리스크는 구해지길 원하지 않는 자를 구하려 들고 있었고, 그리고 그것은 잘못됐다. 햇빛, 대화들, 채 살지 못하고 남겨진 그 미래들 - 프리스크는 이 모든 것을 사람들로부터 앗아가고 있었다. 하지만 그는 조각을 맞출 수 없었다. 아스리엘의 부서진 미소. 끝이 다가오길 기다리며, 꽃 사이 무릎을 꿇는 아스리엘. 그는 이해하지 못했다.

눈까지 미소가 미친 것은 딱 한 번뿐이었다. 지하의 모든 이의 영혼을 훔친 바로 직후. 손가락은 굽어졌고, 어깨는 억눌린 웃음으로 전율했다. 그리고 그가 돌았을 때, 얼굴에 떠오른 즐거움은 진실된 것이었다. 결코 되지 못할 어른으로 자신을 바꾸고, 프리스크를 다른 이름으로 부르고, 총천연빛 별똥별의 맹사로 그를 파괴하려 들기 바로 직전에. 프리스크는 거짓말할 수 없었다- 아스리엘은 죽여주게 멋졌다. 정말 최소한 강렬한 첫인상은 남기는 데에는 성공했다.

_"_ _있잖아_ _..._ _이제_ _세계를_ _파괴하는_ _거_ _따위엔_ _더이상_ _관심_ _없어_ _."_

프리스크는 종이 아래쪽에서 검은 동그라미 두 개로 시작했다. 그 다음 위로 쭉 올라가는, 평행한 선 4개.

_"_ _널_ _쓰러뜨린_ _뒤_ _시간을_ _조종하는_ _능력을_ _완전히_ _얻으면_ _..._ _모든_ _걸_ _되돌릴_ _거야."_

그 다음 가로로 쭉 그인 일직선, 그리고 그 위에 뒤집어진 U.

_"_ _네가_ _지금까지_ _해_ _온_ _모든_ _것_ _..._ _모두의_ _기억들_ _._ _모두_ _무로_ _돌려놓겠어_ _!"_

그 중앙의 형태를 가로지르는 일직선들. 내뻗은 대각선. 크레파스로 손가락을 그리는 건 불가능하다. 대신 두 원으로 마뜩지 않게 만족했다.

_"_ _이_ _계획에서_ _제일_ _멋진_ _부분이_ _뭔_ _줄_ _알아_ _?_ _그래도_ _넌_ _할_ _거라는_ _거야_ _."_

이제 중요한 부분에 접어든다. 프리스크는 먼저 귀부터 시작했다 - 어깨 아래로 흘러내리는 펄럭이는 두 개의 타원. 마치 두꺼운 괄호처럼. 더 쉬웠다. 시작하기에 가장 좋은 곳이었다.

_"_ _그리고_ _넌_ _다시_ _나한테_ _지게_ _되겠지_ _._ _그리고_ _계속_ _._ _그리고_ _계속_ _!"_

귀와 합류하는 좁은 동그라미. 머리 꼭대기 난 털 다발. 얼굴은 맨 마지막에 남겨 놓아라. 구해. 그를 구해.

_"_ _왜냐면_ _네가_ _'_ _해피_ _엔딩_ _'_ _을_ _원하기_ _때문이야_ _._ _네가_ _'_ _친구를_ _사랑_ _'_ _하기_ _때문이고_ _._ _네가_ _'_ _절대_ _포기하지_ _않기_ _"_ _때문이지_ _"_

물이 종이를 점점이 물들였다. 프리스크는 눈을 비비고는 계속 착수했다.

_"_ _참_ _달콤하지_ _않아_ _?_ _너를 여기까지_ _이끌어준_ _그_ _힘_ _,'_ _의지_ _'_ _가_ _..."_

눈으로는 검은 점 두 개. 콧구멍으로는 더 작은 점. 이빨로는 뒤집어진 삼각형. 눈 밑의 피부가 주름지던 방식을 생각하라. 어떻게 죄책감으로 눈썹이 무겁게 내려앉지 않았는지. 그 자신의 아찔한 힘이 밀려와 뒤틀어 버리기 바로 직전에. 그 한 순간. 그것을 기억하라.

_"_ _널_ _나락으로_ _떨어트린다니_ _말이야_ _."_

노란색과 초록색 크레파스를 끌어내고는 흔들리는 손이 그림을 더 망치기 이전에 끝냈다. 자신의 작품을 물끄러미 바라봤다. 자신에게 그다지 감명을 받지는 못했다.

프리스크는 일어나서 창가로 다가갔다. 살고 있는 곳은 마을 외곽이어서, 그림자를 가르는 검게 물든 나무의 윤곽이 창밖으로 보였다. 더 어두운 밤으로 이어지는 밤. 수평선 너머로는 에봇산이 있었다. 만월은 산마루 뒤로 면류관처럼 걸려 있었다. 달이 창공을 가로지르는 여정을 이어 가기를 오래도록 기다렸다. 그러나 결코 그러지 않았다.

종이를 집어 가슴에 지긋이 눌렀다. 그것을 더 가까이 들었다. 

그다지 잘 그려지진 않았지만, 그림을 보자 의지가 충만해진다.

* * *

**다시.**


	4. 플라위

같은 장소, 같은 것

프리스크는 처음 아스고어의 집에 들어섰을 때, 너무나도 유사해서 머뭇거리며 토리엘을 불렀던 것을("엄마?") 기억했다. 문간, 카펫, 가구 하나하나까지 같은. 가까이에서 살펴보고 나서야 차이점이 눈에 들어왔다. 조그맣고, 조심성 없는 발에 긁혀서 생긴 카펫의 자국. 매우 뾰족한 뿔을 가진 누군가가 숙이는 것을 깜빡해서 문간에 생긴 찔린 흔적. 선반 위의 먼지 더께에 뒤덮인 책들, 시트가 뻣뻣하고 갈라진 독서 의자. 빛의 색상, 우울한 공기. 그리고 괴물들. 그는 괴물들이 이 집에 있는 것을 보고 얼마나 당황스러웠는지 기억했다. 그들은 시트 쿠션에 앉아 낮게 개골거렸고, 높은 선반 위에서 웅웅댔으며, 협탁 위와 귀퉁이에서 조심스럽게 들썩거렸다. 아무도 그를 알은체하지 않았다. 프리스크는 침입자가 된 것 같은 기분을 느끼며 조심스럽게 돌아다녔다. 어떤 의미에서는, 그가 침입자인 것이 맞았다.

이제 그는 집 안으로 걸어 들어와 뒤의 문을 닫았다. 그는 오른쪽으로 향해 복도 아.래쪽으로 걸어가 왼쪽의 첫 번째 방으로 갔다

그는 어떻게 방에서 데자뷰를 떨쳐냈는지, 어떻게 두 침대와 다른 장난감들을 보고 나서야 아니, 여기는 자신이 있었던 곳이 아니고, 아무리 목소리 높여 부른다 해도 토리엘이 오지 않을지 확신했는지. 눈들이 단지 빈 공간을 바라보고 있는, 먼지 쌓인 장난감에 둘러싸인 한 침대. 주변의 공기가 기묘하게 차가운, 장식이 없고 텅 빈 다른 하나. 두 개의 상자는 열리지 않은 채 바닥에 놓여있었다. 하나에는 하트 모양 로켓이 담겨있던 것을, 그것을 목에 걸자 왠지 안전하게 느껴졌던 것을, 앞에 놓인 싸움을 헤쳐 나가고자 하는 의지를 주었던 것을 그는 기억했다. 그 이후로는 항상 로켓을 건드리지 않고 놓아두었다. 프리스크의 물건이 아니었다.

대신, 다른 상자 위로 몸을 굽히고는 열었다. 그곳에서 발견한 칼을 가져갔다. 칼날은 이가 빠졌고 녹이 슬어 얼룩덜룩했다. 프리스크는 칼을 빛 쪽으로 들어올렸다. 무게를 시험해봤다. 그 다음 방을 떠나고, 복도 맨 끝에 놓인 열쇠 쪽으로 다가갔다.

그는 지금 그들이 말할 때라는 것을 기억했다. 그 즉시 괴물들이 머리를 들었다.

"오래 전, 한 인간이 폐허로 떨어졌습니다." "추락으로 상처를 입어, 인간은 도움을 요청했습니다."

그는 처음 추락했던 적을 기억한다. 꽃 사이에서 숨도 못 쉬고 누워, 햇빛의 원을 쳐다보며. 일어날 수 있을지, 아니면 일어서야 하는지조차도 확신하지 못하며.

열쇠를 가지고 그가 걸어왔던 길로 다시 돌아갔다. 거울을 보는 것을 피했다. 괴물들의 시선이 등에 꽂히는 것이 느껴졌다.

"아스리엘, 왕의 아들은 인간의 부름을 들었습니다." "그는 인간을 성으로 데리고 왔습니다."

그는 이것이 그 이름을 들은 처음이란 것을 기억했다.

부엌으로 걸어 들어가 두 번째 열쇠를 가져갔다. 오븐 문을 잡아당겨서 열고는 그곳에 놓여있는 빈 파이 틀을 봤다. 거실로 돌아갔다. 황금빛 꽃을 보는 것을 피했다.

"시간이 지날수록, 아스리엘과 인간은 마치 형제처럼 되었습니다." "왕과 왕비는 인간을 자신의 자식처럼 대해 주었습니다." "지하는 희망으로 가득 차올랐습니다."

아스리엘을 처음으로 본 것을, 그리고 프리스크가 그 낯선 이름을 불렀을 때, 그의 얼굴이 밝아지던 것을 기억했다. 몸이 뒤틀리고 힘과 함께 치솟아 오르면서도, 해방된 영혼들이 솔기 하나하나를 뚫고 백색의 빛으로 치솟아 오르면서도, 어떻게 그가 나중에 같은 것을 했는지. 어떻게 그가 프리스크를 피부가 벗겨지고 영혼이 헐벗은 채로 남겨진 듯이 느껴질 때까지 작열하는 빛에 잠식시켰는지, 프리스크가 아닌 다른 이를 내내 부르짖으며, 떠나지 말라 애원하면서.

계단을 막은 사슬을 열고 아래로 내려갔다. 손바닥에 닿아 서늘한 칼자루. 프리스크는 마지막 단에 도착하자 너머의 복도를 응시했다. 복도 양 옆은 괴물들로 북적거렸다. 각양각색의 그가 만난 모든 자들과 그리고 일부, 침묵한 채, 눈이나 눈에 해당하는 것을 피하는 자들. 장례 행렬을 위해 모인 군중처럼 느껴졌다. 어떤 면에서는, 장례 행렬을 위해 모인 것이 맞았다.

심호흡을 하고는 계속 걸었다.

"그리고...어느 날...""인간은 굉장히 아팠습니다."

연구소 깊은 곳의 테이프들. 끈끈한 케이스에 봉인된 어두운 말들. 꽃을 가져다주겠다 약속하는 동안 떨리던 아스리엘 목소리.

"아픈 인간은 오로지 하나만을 부탁했습니다." "인간의 마을에서 자라는 꽃을 보는 것."

산들바람 속 굽어지던 꽃들. 달콤한 레몬의 향기.

"그 다음 날.""그 다음 날."..."인간은 죽었습니다."

부드럽고 반기는 듯한 흙으로 덮인, 폐허의 꽃밭. 암흑으로만 채워진, 지하의 반쯤 열린 관. 머리를 숙이고 손을 꼭 맞잡은 채 꽃 위로 서있던 토리엘. 같은 장소에, 같은 자세로 선 아스리엘, 프리스크가 오는 것을 알아차리기 전에. 그곳에서 이야기하던 프리스크와 아스리엘, 그리고 어떻게 아스리엘이 가끔씩, 반쯤은 무의식적으로, 말하는 도중 한 손을 흙 위로 올려놓곤 하던지, 마치 땅을 자장자장 재우는 듯이.

프리스크가 그들 사이로 지나가는 동안 괴물들은 그들의 역사를 풀어놓았다. 한데 묶인 사과와 설명. 후회의 원인, 그리고 왜 그가 죽어야만 했는지. 복도 밖으로 빠져나와 그가 성으로 이어지는 다리에 접어들자, 조각된 대도시 뉴 홈이 자신 옆에 늘어선 것을 발견했는데, 메타톤의 마지막 환성을 시청한 괴물들이 텔레비전 앞에서 물러나 창문, 옥상, 거리로 향했다. 무수한 시선이 무게추처럼 그를 짓눌렀다. 직전에 끊어진 곳부터 각자 이야기를 다시 이어가고, 영혼이 씁쓸한 향수로 공명해가며, 다리 위의 괴물들은 이야기를 계속했다. 모든 얼굴이 다 달랐고, 몇몇은 간신히 얼굴이 있는 정도였지만, 프리스크는 모두가 공유하는 표정을 알아차릴 수 있었다. 어쩌면 감사함. 어쩌면 안도감.

그는 지금이 아주 오랜 시간만에 처음으로, 울음을 터뜨렸던 순간이라는 것을 기억했다. 자신의 눈물에 겁이 질렸다. 눈물이 어디에서 연유하는지, 멈추는 방법은 무엇인지 확신하지 못했다. 이제 발걸음은 흔들리지 않았다. 이야기가 말해지는 동안 단어 하나하나를 소리없이 되뇌었다. 팔의 흔들림 한 번마다, 빛이 칼날에 비쳐 점멸했다.

"이제 머지않았어."

"아스고어 왕께서는 우릴 꺼내 주실 거야" "아스고어 왕께서 희망을 주실 거야." "아스고어 왕께서 우릴 모두 구해주실 거야."

그는 맨 처음 만났을 때 보인 아스고어의 표정을 기억했다. 체념과 결단의 그 기묘한 혼합물. 자신의 선택으로 직조된 기계 속에 절망적으로 갇혀 버린 것을 깨달은 사람의 표정.

"너도 웃어야 돼." "행복하지 않아?" "흥분되지 않아?" 

그는 지금이 파이널 프로깃이 난간에서 뛰어내려 그의 발치에 내려앉을 때라는 것을 기억한다. 이 집에 들어온 이래로 가장 처음으로 눈을 마주칠 괴물인, 프로깃이 머리를 들어 그를 바라볼 방식을. 목소리에 묻어나던, 그 연약하고도 절박한 확신을. 그에게 이렇게 말할 때:

"넌 자유로워질 거야."

그리고 프리스크는 의지로 가득 차올랐다.

그 너머의 회랑. 델타룬이 맨 끝의 벽 스테인드글래스에 아로새겨지고 열주의 그림자가 땅을 감옥의 창살마냥 십자로 가로지르는 곳. 프리스크는 교차하는 어둠을 지나쳤다. 그는 맨 끝에서 양 손을 후드 주머니에 자리잡은 채 서있는 형체를 보았다. 

샌즈는 지금을 위해 항상 이곳에 있었다 **.** 어디에 있었든, 직전의 시도에서 어떠한 막다른 길에 다다랐든, 그 둘은 이 복도에서 만날 것이었다. 매시간마다 그는 항상 나타났다.

프리스크가 다가오자, 샌즈의 동공이 빛났다. 그림자 진 형체 속에서 유일하게 빛나는 점. 프리스크는 그 시선이 자신을 꿰뚫는 것이 느껴졌다. 그 다음, 그 두 빛나는 점이 손에 꽉 쥐인 칼로 향했다. 그 둘은 그 자리에 못박인 채 한참을 서있었다.

샌즈는 돌아서고는 걸어갔다.

"그 모든 일에도 불구하고," 그는 말했다, "여전히 너야."

샌즈는 기둥의 그림자 아래로 걸어 들어간 후 다시 나타나지 않았다. 그가 있었다는 유일한 증거는 이미 희미해지는 발소리의 반향뿐이었다.

* * *

같은 장소, 같은 것

장벽이 위치한 동굴은 형언할 수 없이 광막했다. 어쩌면 단지 빛의 술수였을지도 모른다 -어쩌면 그 맥동하는 벽이 장벽에 스미는 황혼 빛을 뒤틀어, 동굴의 크기를 바꾸는지도 몰랐다- 하지만 프리스크에게는 그곳은 지하의 모든 괴물이 다 들어가고도 남을 것처럼 보였다. 에봇 산 전체가 텅 비었고, 이 동굴이 그 내부라고 들었어도 놀라지 않았을 것이었다. 장벽의 크기는 괴물들의 희망을 더 짓밟기만 했을 뿐이라는 것이 분명했다. 그 근처에 서면, 그것의 힘으로 피부가 웅웅거리는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

한 손으로 가슴판의 자상을 감싸 쥐며, 아스고어는 프리스크 앞에 무릎을 꿇었다. 미완성된 빛의 무지개를 발하며, 여섯 영혼은 병 안에서 바르르 떨었다. 

"자네를 이렇게 해치려고 했는데도" 그가 중얼거렸다 (그리고 이렇게 낮고 상처받은 어조임에도, 그의 목소리가 너무 깊어 발바닥이 울리는 것이 느껴졌다.) "자네는 바깥 세상에서 행복하게 살지 않고... 여기에 남아있겠다고?"

그는 아스고어의 손에 죽은 모든 순간을 기억한다. 영혼이 둘로 쪼개지는 것을 느낄 때까지 화염에 휩싸여도, 단지 장벽을 향하는 문 반대편에서 다시 깨어날 뿐. 그 다음에는 다시 그리고 또다시, 아스고어를 이해시킬 단어를 찾으려 분투하며. 마침내 싸워야 할 수밖에 없다고 깨달았다. 그리고 또 죽었다. 프리스크는 막대로 누군가를 실제로 공격했던 경험이 없었다.

"인간이여... 내 약속하마... 자네가 여기 있는 동안은, 나와 내 아내가 최선을 다해 돌봐 주겠네."

아스고어의 표정이 밝아졌다. 프리스크는 그에게로 다가가고 싶었다. 이다음 닥칠 것을, 어떻게든 사과하기 위해. 그는 거리를 유지해야 하는 것을 알았다. 칼을 쥔 손에 힘이 들어갔다.

"우리는 마치... 가족처럼 될 수 있을 걸세."

빛나는 흰 탄환이 무릎을 꿇은 아스고어에 후광을 드리웠다. 프리스크는 고개를 돌렸다. 그는 단 한 번의, 목졸린 헉 소리, 그리고 먼지가 땅으로 흘러내리는 소리를 들었다. 다시 고개를 들자, 영혼이 보였다 - 아스고어의 유해 위에서 몸서리치는 순백의 빛을. 그 다음 다른 탄환이 명랑하게 바람에 실려 내려오고, 빛을 내리친 다음, 프리즘으로 산산조각 낸 것을 보았다. 쓰러지고, 흐릿해지며, 이미 사라진 빛을.

그리고 이제. 그의 최고의 친구가 등장했다.

"이 _멍청아_ _._ 너 그동안 아무것도 배우지 못했구나."

다시 그 목소리. 높고 명랑하며 환호가 청산가리처럼 섞인. 깊이 파묻힌 채로도, 프리스크는 아스리엘의 메아리을 아직도 들을 수 있었다.

그는 이것이 그가 처음 본 얼굴이란 것을 기억했다.

여러 측면에서 교활한. 보통은 마치 아이가 그린 스케치같은 - 연필로 그린 눈과, 이빨 없는 웃음, 물 위를 휘젓는 잉크처럼 매끄럽게 표면을 돌아다니는 그 검은 선들. 하지만 이 다음 그것은 마치 아교처럼 일그러지고, 갑작스럽게 양감과 암흑을 얻을 것이었고, 그리고 그 눈, 이미 광택 없이 검은 그 눈들은, 쪼개져 열린 후 그의 "머리" 바로 뒤쪽을 관통해 미지의 부분으로 이어지는 구멍을 형성할 것이었다. 그것들은 지금도 그러했다, 넝쿨이 땅에서 폭발적으로 튀어나오고, 영혼이 담긴 병을 에워싸고, 계란마냥 그것을 쪼개어 여는 동안. 그리고 얼굴에서는 송곳니가 자라났고, 그것은 부패하는 것처럼 보였고, 그것은 지면에 닿자 부글거리는 진득한 무색의 액체를 뚝뚝 흘렸다.

"이 세상에선," 플라위가 새된 목소리로 외쳤다. " _죽거나_ _죽이거_ _-"_

그 다음, 프리스크가 플라위의 부서진 몸을 굽어봤다.

그는 맨 처음 느꼈던 공포를 기억했다. 의도적이었다, 분명히. 그 경험의 모든 측면은 싸울 의지를 갉아 내기 위해 맞춰졌었다. 어디에도 존재하지 않는다고 느낀 일시적인 감각, 플라위가 도둑맞은 영혼들로 창조해낸 뒤틀린 현실의 모사로 다시 끌려 나가기 전, 공허하고도 어두운 공간에서 부유하며. 뼈까지 전율케 하는 목소리로 말들을 쏟아내며, 플라위의 얼굴은 코어보다 더 거대하게 부풀어 올랐다. 그가 물러나지 않자 습격해 온 그 꿈틀거리고, 키득거리던 악몽. 플라위는 이미 자신의 힘에 너무 취한 나머지 프리스크의 얼굴이 더이상 공포의 흔적을 내비치지 않는 것을, 불가해한 공격의 포화를 프리스크가 별다른 수고나 집중 없이 피하는 것을 결코 알아차리지 못했다. 

칼 덕분에 일이 정말 쉬워지긴 했다.

지금은 이렇게까지 가까이 다가갈 수 있었던 유일한 순간이었고, 그리고 항상 그렇듯, 지속적으로 자기자신을 변형시키지 않을 때에는 실제로 얼마나 플라위가 작은지 놀랐다. 줄기를 쭉 펼친다 하더라도 프리스크의 절반을 간신히 넘겼다. 그리고 지금 플라위의 몸은 굽어졌고, 꽃잎들은 너덜거렸으며, 얼굴은 까매졌다. 인간의 영혼들이 포박에서 벗어나 저편으로 뛰쳐나가자 장벽은 일렁였다. 만약 프리스크가 원한다면, 그 벽이 또다시 굳어지기 이전에, 뒤따라 바로 통과할 수도 있었다.

플라위는 딱 그의 광음성의 눈이 보일 정도로만 고개를 돌렸다.

"지금 뭐 하는 거야? 이런다고 해서 내가 뭐 깨달음을 얻을 거라고 생각하는 거야?" 그는 다시 축 처졌다. "아니"

프리스크는 플라위를 내려다봤다.

"나한테 자비를 베푼다고 해서 달라지는 건 없어." 심지어 지금도, 목소리에 스민 우쭐함을 느낄 수 있었다. "이걸 끝내는 방법은 날 죽이는 것뿐이야."

프리스크는 칼을 쥐어 들었다. 그는 손 안에서 칼을 앞 뒤로 흔들었다. 죽어가는 황혼이 비쳐 찰나의 순간 칼날이 핏빛 선홍으로 물들였다.

프리스크는 다시 뒤돌았다. 그의 미소는 창백한 초승달이었다.

그는 칼이 솟는 것을 지켜봤다..

_"_ _너_ _한테_ _그런_ _면이_ _있을_ _줄_ _알았어_ _."_

...그리고 떨어지는 것을.

"...잠깐, 뭐야?"

재빨리 움직이며, 프리스크는 칼날로 플라위 주변 땅을 둥글게 파냈다. 흙을 뚫고 켜내고, 느슨하게 들어올렸다. 연필로 그린 듯한 눈이 따라가려 애쓰며, 플라위의 얼굴이 이쪽 저쪽으로 사납게 움직이는 동안, 프리스크는 아래로 손을 뻗어 흙과, 플라위, 그리고 다른 모든 것을 파 올리고, 플라위를 자신의 손바닥 위에 올렸다.

"지금 뭐 하는지 알기나 해!?" 플라위가 이를 갈며, 얼룩지고 상처 난 얼굴을 프리스크 쪽으로 돌렸다. "이럴 수는 없어! 이럴 수는 _없다고_!" 

프리스크는 뒤돌아 장벽 반대쪽으로 걸어갔다.

"야, 말 안 들려! 내가 그냥 가만히 서서 받아들일 거라고 생각해!?" 그의 남은 힘 전부를 그러모아 공격했다. 가엾은 눈꽃처럼 프리스크 머리 쪽으로 실려오는 하얀 탄환 한 개만이 나왔을 뿐이었다. 프리스크는 피할 필요조차도 없었다; 느긋하게 거니는 것만으로도 충분히 피할 수 있었다. 플라위가 물끄러미 바라보고는, 흙더미 안쪽으로 요란하게 파고들었다. 별 소용은 없었지만.

"너 장벽을 신경 쓰기는 하냐, 멍청아? 그리고 그 후로는," 입은 이빨로 가득해졌다. "여기 처박혀 있게 될 거야, _나_ 랑 함께. 이 대가를 치르게 해 주겠어. 널 죽일 거야. 모두를 죽일 거야. 네가 사-"

프리스크는 그를 바라보고는 그의 입술에 손가락을 갖다댔다. "쉬이이."

플라위의 미소가 사라졌다. 그는 눈을 깜빡였다. 영문을 모르는 듯했다.

그 다음 얇고 날카로운 웃음이 다시 되돌아왔다. 

"아아아, 알겠다. 히히. 그냥 날 죽이는 것만으로는 충분치 않나 보네. 우선 나랑 재미 좀 보고 싶다는 거지? 응?" 플라위의 얼굴이 아스고어의 부패한 안면으로 변했다. "혹시 이 쓸모없는 왕의 복수라도 하고 싶은 거야?" 플라위는 프리스크의 생김새로 변해갔다. "아니면," 어둠으로 가득한, 눈이 확 열렸다. "그냥 보기보다 더 뒤틀려 있거나."

프리스크는 알현실에 도달했다. 태양빛의 마지막 자취가 피부를 따듯하게 감쌌다. 새들은 지저귀고, 꽃들은 피어났다. 프리스크는 동굴 천정을 올려다봤지만 아직도 하늘을 볼 수는 없었다; 그는 항상 빛이 어디에서 오는지 궁금했다. 저 위의 돌들은 수정처럼 부드럽게 빛났다; 이곳의 햇빛은 단지 지상에서 흘러오는 것의 반사에 불과할 수도 있었다. 황금빛 꽃들은 무성하게 자랐다. 공기는 꽃들의 향취로 무르익었다. 

"이런, 아스고어 왕께서는 꽃들을 분명히 많이 아끼긴 했나 보네. 백성들을 아낀 것보다 더, 안 그래? 걔네들은 아마 왕이 죽어서 기쁠걸!" 플라위의 평상시 일그러진 쾌활함이 돌아왔지만 여전히 시선은 이곳 저곳을 쏘아보았고, 마치 제 모양을 유지하기 위해선 굉장한 노력을 기울여야 한다는 듯 웃음의 윤곽이 떨려왔다. 프리스크는 뿌리가 손바닥에 닿아 벌레처럼 꿈틀거리는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

회랑과 다리는 비어 있었다. 괴물들은 흩어져 승리나 패배의 소식을 기다리기 위해 떠난 채였다. 프리스크는 칼자루로 엘리베이터 버튼을 누르고 그것이 도착하자 걸어 들어갔다. 프리스크는 플라위를 옆에 든 채 가만히 서 있었다. 플라위는 프리스크의 얼굴에 의도를 짐작 가능한 흔적이 없는지 계속 힐끔 쳐다봤다. 매번 쳐다볼 때마다 얼굴이 더 깊게 구겨지는 걸 보아서는, 그다지 성공적인 것 같지는 않았다.

프리스크는 복도를 지나, 계단을 향해 올라갔다. 층계 위에 수많은 발자국, 손톱 자국, 괴물들이 위로, 바깥으로 몰려다녀 생긴 수상쩍은 얼룩들을 볼 수 있었다. 아스고어의 집은 비어있었다. 유일하게 들리는 것은 보이지 않는 시계의 초침 소리뿐이었다.

"괜찮은 장소지, 안 그래?" 플라위가 말했다. "그리고 아무도 다시는 여기서 살지 않겠지. 야, 그래도 이 정도면 나쁘지 않아! 아스고어를 죽이지 않았으면 여기서 혼자 살았어야 했을 거잖아, 평생 동안. 알잖아, _그녀_ 처럼 말야!"

프리스크는 플라위를 부엌으로 옮기고 조심스럽게 칼을 조리대 위에 올려 놓았다. 그리고, 그는 오븐 문을 열었다. 플라위의 미소가 너무 멀리 흘러내린 나머지 꽃잎 쪽으로 흘러내려 정말로 거의 얼굴에서 굴러 떨어질 뻔했다.

"어, 어, 잠깐. 미친 짓 하지 마."

프리스크는 오븐 안의 분리대를 꺼냈다.

"지금까지 아무도 다치게 하지 않고 해 왔으면서 이제 나한테 _이런_ _짓_ 을 할 거라고!? 대체 넌 뭐가 _문제_ -" 

프리스크는 파이 틀을 꺼내고, 분리대를 다시 끼운 후, 문을 닫았다. 싱크대에서 물을 틀었다. 손을 씻은 후 물기를 닦았다. 칼을 씻은 후 물기를 닦았다. 그 다음 칼과 파이 틀을 다시 집어 들고는 주방에서 나섰다.

플라위는 이제 무언가 말할 것을 생각해 내기 위해 굉장히 고심하는 듯했다. 단지 찌푸리기 위해서 눈썹을 하나 자라게 했다. 

이제 침실. 프리스크는 봉제 인형의 동물원 사이, 오른 편 침대 위에 파이 틀을 내려 놓았다. 열린 상자 쪽으로 간 다음 칼을 다시 집어넣었다. 할 수 있는 한 꽉 상자를 원래대로 닫아주었다.

"그걸 다시 넣는다고? 왜 그걸 다시 넣는데? 여기 와서 그걸 가져갈 사람이 대체 누가 있다고!? 야! 내 말 안 들려!" 플라위는 파이 틀을 흔들어서 탈출하려고 의욕적으로 시도했으나, 틀 가장자리에 뿌리를 연약하게 걸치는 것보다 더 격렬한 것을 하기에는 아직도 너무나 약했다. 프리스크는 플라위가 그 누구도 너무 가까이 다가오지 않게 주의한 이유가 저것일 거라 여겼다 - 플라위는 굴을 파고들 수 있는 한 번개처럼 빨랐지만, 땅 위에서 떼어놓는다면 여느 꽃과 다르지 않게 잘 움직이지 못했다. 하지만 플라위의 흐느적거리는 공격으로 증명됐 듯이 -직전의 발사체는 간신히 바닥을 그슬리는 정도였다- 지금은 논외인 일이었다. 

프리스크는 틀을 다시 집어 들었다. 이전처럼 흔들리지 않게 양손으로 들은 채였다. 집을 나서곤, 코어로 내려가는 엘리베이터를 잡았다.

"좋아," 플라위가 말했다. "뭘 계획 중인지 한번 봐 보자. 하지만 재빨리 움직이는 게 좋을걸. 왜냐면," "내 힘이 돌아오기만 한다면..."

프리스크는 시선을 마주치지조차도 않았다. 플라위의 악몽 같은 얼굴에 짜증이 어렸다.

플라즈마의 바다로부터 반드시 거리를 유지하도록 확인해가며, 그는 코어를 가로지르며 나아갔다. 얼음 늑대가 냉각시키려 부지런하게 노력했음에도 불구하고 열기는 막대했다. 그는 바깥쪽 다리를 건너 MTT호텔 로비로 들어왔다. 메타톤의 영광스러운 분수 조각상이 카펫과 괴물에게 알려진 모든 안전 규칙을 계속 더럽혀가는 곳. 늘 보던 사람들이 수도로 향하는 망가진 엘리베이터 주변에 뭉쳐 있었다. 그들 중 몇 명이 경계하는 듯한 눈빛을 보냈다. 프리스크도 알아채고는, 긴장한 채 키득거렸다.

"아, 진짜, 또 시작이네. 쟤들은 니가 싸움으로부터 돌아왔을지 궁금해 할걸. 왕께는 무슨 일이 생긴 걸까?" 그는 다시 돌아봤다. "응? 쟤들한테 말할까? 원한다면 할 수 있는 만큼 크게 외칠게! 준비 됐어?"

프리스크는 플라위를 물끄러미 바라보고, 파이 틀을 괴물들 쪽으로 들어올렸다. 플라위의 시선은 괴물들을 향하고, 다시 프리스크 쪽으로 돌아온 후, 다시 괴물들에게로 향했다. 화난 듯 보이는 눈썹이 얼굴에 나타났다. 

"그냥 _냅두면_ 재미가 없잖아!"

프리스크는 한숨을 내쉬고는 정문으로 플라위를 들고 나갔다. 엘리베이터에 모인 사람들은 그들이 떠나는 것을 지켜봤다.

"슬라임으로서, 난 당황스러워," 당황스러운 슬라임이 말했다.

그는 계단을 내려갔다. 그 때 합일된 뜀뛰기를 연습 중이었던, 01과 02에게 손을 흔들었다(02는 아직도 약간 뒤처졌다. 하지만 노력의 부족 때문은 아니었다.) 나이스크림 판매원은 갑옷이 명랑하게 딸각거리는 소리에 맞춰 흥얼거렸다. 01과 02가 마주 손을 흔들어 주었다; 손인사조차도 완벽하게 동시에 이뤄졌다. 그들의 대칭적인 동지애는 목도하기 두려운 것이었다.

핫랜드의 가장 아래층으로 향하는 엘리베이터를 탔다. 알피스의 연구소는 맹렬한 대기 안에서 일렁거렸다. 플라위의 표정이 교활하게 변했는데, 플라위 얼굴에 나타날 거라고 전적으로 예측되었던 감정이었다. 플라위 얼굴의 교활함은 1년에 두 번씩 휴가를 오는 사람이었고, 그 자는 별장도 있고 최고의 레스토랑을 어디에서 찾아야 하는지도 알았다. 

"그러니까 날 알피스 박사한테로 데려가는 거지. 뭐, 걔가 날 가둬 둘 방법이라도 찾아낼 거 같아? 히히히. 너 진짜 아무것도 모르는구나, 안 그래? 알피스는 심지어-" 프리스크는 반대쪽으로 향했다. "어. 음. 아무것도 아냐?"

정수기 앞에서 멈춰서, 물을 한 잔 따른 다음, 파이 틀 안으로 물을 부었다. 그 다음, 자신을 위해 한 잔을 더 따르고, 마신 후, 컵을 용암 속으로 내던지고는 계속 걸어갔다. 그는 이것을 하는 내내 플라위의 얼굴 쪽을 힐끔거리는 것을 피했다. 놓친 것이 많지는 않았다. 플라위는 당혹감을 표현하는 방법이 떨어져가고 있었다.

핫랜드 바깥쪽에서, 거대한 전광판이 그 둘 모두를 핏빛으로 물들였다. 프리스크의 발소리가 일정하게 울렸다. 플라위는 목을 이쪽 저쪽으로 빼 들었다.

"여기가 언다인과 싸운 곳이지, 아냐? 그 다음 그녀랑 친구가 됐지. 그 다음 집을 불태웠고! 그리고 _그녀의_ _상사_ 를 죽였어." 그가 우쭐한 미소를 지었다. "네가 집이랑 직장을 다 앗아간 걸 안 다음에도 너랑 계속 친구로 지내고 싶어 할지 궁금하네. 어쩌면 알피스랑 같이 지낼 수도 있지 않을까? 아, 잠깐만... 알피스는 왕실 과학자였지, 안 그래? 그러니까 이제 알피스도 실업자 신세인 거네! 와. 너 단 하루만에 어마어마한 사람들의 삶을 망쳤구나!" 프리스크는 계속 걸었다. "...나 좀 그만 무시해."

핫랜드의 코어의 구워지는 듯한 대기를 겪고 났기에 축축하고 서늘한 워터폴의 바람은 마치 진정시키는 듯했다. 물은 벽을 타고 흘러, 천장에서 똑똑 떨어지고는, 지면의 보이지 않는 균열 사이로 스며들었다 - 그 모든 과정은 그것만의 고요한 음악을 자아냈다, 멀리 들려오는 빗소리, 액체의 리듬. 한 회차에서, 샌즈가 무언가를 말해주었다. 이곳은 마법의 유수가 물에 너무 번져 있기에 물이 다시 떨어져 내리고는 또 중력을 거슬러 위로 흘러가며, 실제로 오르막을 오른다고, 에봇산의 석조 육신 내 올올히 뻗은 보이지 않는 미세혈관을 영원히 순환해가며. 늪 중앙부의 끊임없는 비는 실제로는 비가 아니었고, 늪지 자신의 물이 동굴 천장까지 기어올라 단지 떨어진 것뿐에 지나지 않았다. 꼭 조롱처럼 느껴졌다. 이곳의 시간이 미동없이 언제까지고 서 있을 것이라는 또 다른 상기. 심지어 물조차도 나아가는 것이 허락되지 않는다. 

지나쳐가는 대화를 영속적으로 속닥거리는, 메아리 꽃이 몸을 낮게 수그리는 터널 안에서 그의 신발이 찌걱거렸다. 최소한 한 목소리는 그가 아는 사람처럼 들렸다:

_"_ _언젠가_ _..._ _우리_ _모두가_ _파묻힌_ _이_ _산을_ _오르고_ _싶어_ _._ _하늘_ _아래에_ _서서_ _,_ _사방으로_ _펼쳐진_ _세상을_ _보며_ _..._ _그게_ _내_ _소원이야_ _."_

_"_ _하하하_ _!"_

_"_ _야_ _,_ _웃지_ _않겠다고_ _했잖아_ _!"_

_"_ _미안_ _,_ _그냥_ _웃겨서_ _..._

_"_ _내_ _소원도_ _그거야_ _."_

그는 서서 대화가 끝날 때까지 기다렸다.

그의 목소리가 이상하리만치 가라앉았다.

"우리 다른 곳에 가면 안 될까? 부탁할게"

그는 부당한 전쟁의 역사를 지닌 판을 지나쳐, 자신의 잔영을 비추는 폭포를 지나 걸어갔다. 불이 번쩍일 때마다, 플라위는 새로운 공포스러운 얼굴을 만들었다. 뼈가 드러난 채 반쯤 녹은 토리엘. 그가 아는 모든이의 흔적을 지닌 변화하는 식물 고기 덩어리. 훤히 벌어져 목에 접근할 태세를 취하는 침이 뚝뚝 떨어지는 송곳니. 반응을 얻으려는 시도가 완전히 실패한지 3번이 지나자, 플라위는 남은 여정 동안 부루퉁하게 입을 비죽 내미는 것으로 타협했다.

그들은 빛으로 다시 걸어 나왔다. 멀리서 "안뇽! 난 테뮈야."하고 즐거운 합창 소리가 들렸다. 플라위는 프리스크 쪽으로 돌렸다. 귀신이라도 본 듯한 표정이었다. 프리스크가 고개를 저었다. 플라위는 안심한 것처럼 보였다. 

그들은 다른 교차로에 다가갔다. 오른쪽에서, 프리스크는 거슨이 가게를 단장하는 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 거슨은 종종 아무 이유 없이 "와하하!"거리곤 했다. 그는 참으로 흥미로운 인물이었다.

"뭐야, 날 데려가려던 데가 저기야? 그 소위 정의의 망치가 날 바른 사람으로 만들 거라 생각하는 거야? 농담도 아니고! 왕도 저 사람보다는 덜 겁쟁이겠다. 그 늙은 얼간이의 유일한 업적이라곤 너무 오래 살아서 그가 얼마나 _실패작_ 인지 모두가 잊어버린 것뿐이라고." 거북이의 뒤틀린 주둥이 모양으로 얼굴이 일그러졌다. "난 그가 등을 돌릴 때까지 기다리기만 하면 돼, 그리고- " 프리스크가 반대 방향으로 향했다. "좋아, 나 갖고 장난치는 것 좀 관둬! 어디로 가는 거야?

계단 아래, 리버퍼슨이 배 위로 몸을 구부리는 곳. 프리스크가 다가오는 것을 보자 후드를 쓴 머리가 그를 향해 돌아갔다.

"트랄랄라. 여기 있었구나. 네가 오지 않을 거 같다고 생각하기 시작한 참이었어." 리버퍼슨은 베이스 비트 같은 목소리를 지녔다 - 나름대로 음악적이고 듣기 좋지만, 알아듣기는 힘들었다.

프리스크는 뛰어올라 탑승하고는 파이 틀을 무릎에 둔 채로 앉았다. 그는 손을 흔들었다. 리버퍼슨은 마주 흔들어주지 않았지만, 리버퍼슨의 탓은 아니었다. 얼마나 많은 팔다리가 실제로 그 망토 아래에 있는지는 아직도 미스터리였다.

"요청한 곳으로 출발할까?"

프리스크가 고개를 끄덕였다. 리퍼퍼슨이 앞을 향했다.

"그럼 출발하지. 트랄랄라."

보트를 흔들어 돌에서 떼어놓은 다음, 물밑 강물 위로 미끄러져 나아갔다. 여행은, 항상 그렇듯이, 순탄했다. 벽의 수정 광맥으로부터, 그리고 마법으로 가득한 물의 소용돌이로부터 부드러운 푸른빛이 배어 나왔다. 프리스크는 한가롭게 파이 틀 가장자리를 톡톡 두드렸다. 플라위가 그만하라고 쏘아붙였다. 프리스크는 두드리는 것을 그만두었다.

"트랄랄라. 아름다운 무언가를 굉장히 열심히 생각해보렴, 혹여나 내일 보게 될 수도 있잖니."

그리고는, 갈림길. 보트는 물 안에서 갑자기 움직이더니, 본류보다 훨씬 비좁은 샛길 터널로 향했다. 어둠을 가르고 항해하는 동안 리버퍼슨은 몸을 살짝 구부여야 했다. 

"이곳의 물은 낯설고, 꽤 사납네. 조심해."

마법의 농도가 유난히 높은 습지대로, 그들은 빠져나갔다. 물은 코발트빛으로 은은하게 빛났고, 잔물결 하나하나로부터 반딧불이 같은 빛의 티끌이 떠올랐다; 별들의 들판을 항해해 나아가는 것 같았다. 그 풍경을 시야에 담자 프리스크의 얼굴이 발갛게 빛났다. 플라위는 특출 나게 지루한 것처럼 보였다.

보트는 진흙 둑에 이르러 멈추었다. 프리스크는 일어나 손을 흔들어 작별 인사를 했다.

"다음에 만날 때까지. 트랄랄라."

프리스크는 뛰어내린 후 플라위를 들고 습지를 가로질러 어니언상이 거주하는 운하로 향했다. 어니언상은 웃으며 물에서 솟아올랐다. 어니언상은 플라위가 희번득거리며 노려보는 것을 보았다 **.** 어니언상은 웃으며 물 아래로 가라앉았다.

샤이렌의 임시 콘서트홀을 지나. 언다인의 악랄한 피아노 퍼즐을 피해. 그리고 마침내 프리스크는, 기묘한 뿔이 난 석상 앞에 선 자신을 발견할 수 있었다. 석상은 프리스크가손에 쥐어준 우산 아래, 어깨를 구부리고 옹송그렸다. 이제 프리스크는 기억했다. 이 멜로디는 수업이 끝난 이후 토리엘이 나직하게 불렀던 것이었다. 그는 노래가 빗소리처럼 음을 탄주하는 것을 들으며, 플라위를 가슴에 바짝 붙이고 서 있었다. 

"있잖아," 플라위가 생각에 잠긴 채 말했다, "기분이 훨씬 나아졌어."

파이 틀에서 넝쿨들이 터져 나와 프리스크를 뱀처럼 칭칭 감았다; 넝쿨들은 갈비뼈에서 신음 소리가 날 만큼 가슴을 꽉 조여왔고, 넝쿨들은 분노한 붉은 선을 그의 목에 그었고, 넝쿨들은 팔을 포박한 채 파이 틀을 그의 얼굴에 들어 보였다. 플라위의 머리가 비석과 같은 이빨을 드러내며 미소로 팽창해갔다. 프리스크의 표정은 어떠한 변화의 기미도 없었다. 흰 탄환이 갑자기 생겨나더니 공격할 태세를 갖춘 채, 목을 에워쌌을 때조차도.

"내기 하나 하고 싶은데," 플라위가 말했다. 파이 틀 안에서 코브라처럼 흔들렸다. "내가 널 _진짜_ _빨리_ _죽이면_ _,_ 재시작 할 기회조차 얻기 전에 네 영혼을 붙잡을 수 있을지 내기하자. 그 다음에 난 지상에 올라가서 내가 즐기고 싶은 만큼 즐기는 거지! 진짜 착하게 굴게. 한 번밖에 안 죽일 거라니까. 이미 이걸 오늘 수십번은 더 했어, 그렇게 생각하지 않아?" 더 가까이 몸을 숙였다; 부패하는 야채와 흙 냄새가 났다. "물론, 떠나기 전에 네 모든 친구를 한번 들를 거야. 그리고 걔네가 죽기 전에, 이게 모두 니 잘못이라고 말해줄 거야."

"그럼 그렇게 해."

플라위는 거의 움찔거렸다. 프리스크의 말은 단조롭고 낮았다.

"글쎄," 프리스크가 덧붙였다. "이미 했어?"

플라위의 입매가 꿈틀거렸다. "하. 히히. 날 속여넘기진 못해. 난 재시작에 영향을 받지 않는다고, 기억해? 난 _아무것도_ 잊지 않아."

"맞아. 넌 잊지 않아." 프리스크 목을 휘감은 넝쿨이 더 세게 조여왔지만, 아무튼 말은 계속 빠져나왔다. "내가 진짜 열심히 시도하지 않는 한."

"그...그렇게는 작동하지 않아!"

프리스크는 아무 말도 더하지 않았다. 그는 석상으로 다시 주의를 돌렸다. 오르골의 음악이 둘 사이의 침묵을 채워 갔다. 

긴 시간이 지난 후, 넝쿨이 느슨해지고, 풀어졌으며, 파이 틀로 후퇴했다. 플라위의 몸 전체가 줄어든 것처럼 보였다.

"그냥 어디로 가는지 말해." 그가 웅얼거렸다.

"얼마 안 남았어."

터널 끝부근에는 우산꽂이가 있었다. 프리스크는 표지판에 공손하게 쓰인 대로 하나만을 가져갔고, 한 손으로 허둥대다가, 마침내 확 펼쳤다. 그는 비가 내리는, 워터폴의 중앙으로 계속 향했다.

그가 아는 한, 이곳은 지하에서 비가 내리는 유일한 장소였다. 머리 위 천장은 너무 부르터지고, 갈라지고, 흠집이 나, 에봇산을 가로질러 흐르는 숨겨진 강들이 스며 나왔다. 프리스크의 모든 발걸음이 땅 위 물의 막에 잔물결을 일으켰다. 플라위는 웅덩이를 지날 때마다 얼굴들을 연습했다. 주변을 에워싸는 진흙 위의 갈대는 말을 엿듣기라도 하는 듯 길 위로 몸을 굽혔다. 

두텁고 어두운 진흙이 핫랜드까지 펼쳐진, 동굴 중앙부로 걸어나왔다; 그 탁한 지대로 실제 발을 내딛을 용기가 있다면, (프리스크는 한 번도 감행해보지 않았다, 그러기에는 너무 키가 작았다.) 마그마가 천천히 기어들어와 도기처럼 바싹 구워, 지면이 서서히 갈라지고 단단해지는 것을 발견할 것이었다. 돌투성이 길 한 줄기가 습지 외곽 가장자리를 가로질렀고, 프리스크가 걷자 발걸음이 사방으로 물을 튀겼다. 머리 위로는, 천장에 박힌 수정이 뒤집힌 보석함처럼 반짝거렸다. 괴물들이 평생 보아온 것 중에서 가장 별이 빛나는 밤하늘과 비슷한 것, 영원히 위치가 바뀌지 않았다. 아스고어의 성은 동굴 먼 가장자리에서 어둠에 광채를 발했고, 이곳의 비단같은 불빛은 성의 모든 포탑을 사파이어로 바꾸어 놓았다.

프리스크는 플라위를 내려놓고는 길가에 앉았다. 그의 신발은 늪지대 위로 대롱거렸다. 차가운 물이 반바지에 스며들자 약간 인상을 찌푸렸다. 우산을 두 명 위로 들어올렸다.

"끝났어?" 플라위가 두리번거렸다. "끝났네. 왜 여기야?" 

"여기가 좋아서," 프리스크가 말했다. 그는 성을 응시했다. "여기 친구랑 같이 온 적이 있어, 한 번."

"뭐, 그 언다인한테 반한 팔 없는 괴물?"

"맞아. 혹시 걔 이름을 알아? 물어본 적이 없어서."

"당연히 알지! 너한테 말 안 할 거야!".”

"알았어."

플라위의 얼굴이 한 번 더 분노로 일그러졌다. 그리고는 다시 시선을 풍경으로, 멀리 보이는 성곽으로 머리 위 빛의 점으로 돌리고는, 조금씩, 더 무표정한 모습으로 자신을 정리했다.

"별로 인상적이지 않은데" 그가 말했다. "여기 백 번은 왔어. _모든_ _곳에_ 백 번은 갔다고. 왜, 여기 날 데려오면 친구라도 될 줄 알았어?"

프리스크는 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

"다 가짜야, 알잖아? 저것들은 진짜 별이 아니고, 그냥 바위이고. 이건 진짜 비가 아니고. 저 성도 진짜가 아니지, 이제 성에 왕이 없으니까! 그리고 그가 죽지 않았을 때에도, 너 때문에 죽었지, 그 사람이 누굴 돕기라도 한 것도 아니고. 그냥 그 한심한 정원에 계속 틀어박혔어도 변하는 것도 없었을 거야." 프리스크 쪽으로 곁눈질했다. "있잖아... 도대체 _넌_ 여기서 시간을 얼마나 보낸 거야? 나처럼 질릴 때까지 과연 얼마나 남았을까?" 그가 미소지었다. "가장 웃긴 부분이 뭔지 알아? 지금, 온 세상에서 네 기분을 이해할 가능성이 있는 사람이 딱 두 명밖에 없고, 두 명 모두 _너를_ _끔찍하게_ _싫어한다는_ _거야_ _."_

그의 모욕은 다시 한 번 프리스크의 침묵의 벽에 부딪혀 부서졌다. 미소가 시들었다.

"대체 왜 한 거지."

플라위는 한숨을 내쉬고는 시선을 다시 늪으로 향했다. "내가 질리지 않을 사람이 저기 딱 한 명 있어. 분명히 너는 아냐. 너는 내가 만난 가장 지루한 사람이니까. 그리고 그 사람이 여기 있다고 치더라도, 내가... 진짜로 그 사람을 소중하게 여길 수 있는 것도 아니니까." 그가 고개를 내저었다. "왜 이걸 너한테 다 말하고 있는 거지?"

"나는 좋은 청자니까."

"방금 그거 농담이었어?"

"모르겠어. 재미있었어?"

"아, 하하" 그의 뿌리 부근이 꿈틀거렸다. "이제 가도 돼? 우리 둘 중 한 명이라도 다른 할 일이 있는 것도 아니니까. 니가 내 계획을 우그러뜨린 이후부터는 안 그러지." 그가 웃었다. "난 그냥 다시 재시작 하기 전까지 시간이나 죽이면 돼. 그러면 이걸 _전부_ _다시_ 할 수 있겠지."

프리스크의 머리가 딱 거의 감긴 눈 하나가 플라위에 머무를 정도로만, 드디어 움직였다. 그의 후줄그레한 머리카락이 얼굴 주변에서 구불거렸다. 그는 녹초가 된 것처럼 보였다.

그가 말했다. "뭐 하나 물어봐도 될까?"

"아니."

"알았어."

"좋아," 플라위가 쏘아붙였다. "물어봐, 그럼."

"너 정말로 떠나고 싶지, 맞아? 그리고 지상 위로 올라가고?"

플라위의 얼굴이 가장 기본적인 모습으로 돌아갔다 - 일직선의 입, 두 개의 점 눈 - 아마도 더 복잡한 모습을 시도하기에는 너무 황당했기 때문으로 보였다.

"그거," 그가 조용히 말했다, "내가 들은 말 중에서 가장 멍청한 소리야 **.** 대체 무슨 생각을 하는 거야!? 내가 그냥 재밌자고 널 계속 죽이고 그 영혼들을 훔친 게 아니란 말이야!" 그는 멈추고, 미소지었다. "그냥 _재밌자고만_ 한 건 아냐."

"그러니까 만약 내가 장벽을 부술 장벽을 찾는다면. 아무도 상처 입히지 않고. 그리고 모든 괴물들과 함께 떠난다면. 너도 나랑 같이 갈 거야?"

오랫동안, 유일하게 들리는 것은 비가 수런거림뿐이었다.

"...그걸 할 방법이 더이상은 없어." 플라위가 말했다. "영혼들 없이는."

"너도 알잖아." 프리스크의 눈이 플라위에게 꽂혔다. "그럴 수 있어. 내가 원하기만 한다면."

플라위가 눈을 깜빡였다. 잠시동안, 그의 표정이 거의 애수에 잠긴 것처럼 보였다.

"그 목소리... 누군가를 생각나게 하네." 그리고 줄기를 분노로 뻣뻣하게 굳히며, 플라위는 머리를 저었다. "넌 나에 대해서 전혀 이해하지 못해! 여기 있는 다른 멍청이들처럼 날 그냥 갖고 놀 수는 없다고! 난 걔네들보다 나아!" 눈이 어두워졌고, 이에서 송곳니가 자랐다. "걔네들이 실제로는 어떤지 차차 알게 됐을 거야, 걔들이 내가 뭘 했는지 기억만 할 수 있었다면 말이지. 내가 몇 번씩이나 걔네들을 괴롭혔는지 알기나 해? 내가 걔네들 모두를 몇 번씩이나 죽였는지 알기나 하냐고. 하나도 빼놓지 않고 전부. 죽이고 또 죽였어. 무슨 일이 일어났는지 약간이라도 안다면, 걔들은 날 보자마자 기꺼이 죽일걸! 왜냐면, 넌 깨닫는 데 계속 실패하는 거 같지만 이 멍청아, 그게 세상이 _돌아가는_ 방식이니까!"

프리스크의 표정은 미동조차도 없었다.

"그리고 그렇게 날 쳐다보는 것 좀 그만해!" 플라위가 소리질렀다. "돌아버릴 거 같단 말야!"

프리스크는 시선을 돌리고는 플라위가 이를 가는 소리가 잦아들 때까지 기다렸다.

그가 말했다. "네가 맞아."

"당연히 내가 맞지. 뭐가 맞는데?"

"난 널 이해 못하겠어." 떨리는 우산에서 빗물이 똑똑 흘러내렸다. "하지만 난 노력하고 있어. 그리고 어쩌면 뭔가 새로운 걸 깨달은 거 같아."

"뭘, 니가 시간은 넘쳐나지만 뇌는 부족한 이기적인 애새끼란 걸?"

"난 아무도 죽이지 않을 거야. 또, 남들이 날 죽이게 두지도 않을 거고. 그리고 나는 네가 내가 되길 바라는 사람이 아니라는 것도 알아. "그는 다시 플라위를 바라봤다. "하지만, 같이 놀 사람이 필요한 동안에는, 네 곁에 있어 줄게. 네가 떠날 준비가 될 때까지."

플라위가 프리스크의 시선으로부터 물러났다. 그는 파이 틀 안에서 웅크렸다. 그의 모습이 연기처럼 일렁였다.

"왜?"

비가 속삭였다.

"왜 나한테 이렇게 잘해주는 거야?"

프리스크는 한동안 움직임이 없었다. 그리고, 아주 조금씩, 우산을 다른 손으로 옮기고 주머니를 뒤졌다. 종이가 바스락거리는 소리가 들렸다. 그가 아스리엘을 그린 그림을 꺼내고, 편 다음, 플라위 앞에 들어올렸다.

플라위는 사진을 물끄러미 쳐다봤다. 그는 머리를 기울였다. 당황한 표정으로 바뀌었다. 그 다음, 천천히, 그의 이목구비가 누그러졌다. 자신의 머리로 아스리엘의 웃는 얼굴을 만들어 나가며, 그는 그림 쪽으로 가까이 숙였다.

프리스크도 웃기 시작했다. 노력 때문에 뺨이 약간 아파 왔다.

바로 그 때, 미소는 사납고 눈은 불타오르는 구멍인 채, 불타 플라위는 프리스크의 머리를 마주하기 위해 머리를 홱 쳐들었다. 탄환이 프리스크의 손목을 에워싸고 갑작스럽게 수갑처럼 닫혔다. 프리스크는 고통으로 울부짖고는 우산과 사진 둘 다를 떨어트렸다; 우산이 멀리 굴러가고 프리스크가 화끈거리는 피부를 보살피자, 플라위는 허공에 폭소를 터뜨린 후 종이가 불명확하고, 투명하고, 씻겨 나가고, 이미 사라진 축축한 종잇조각에 지나지 않을 때까지 탄환을 종이에 연이어 발사했다.

"이 _멍청아_ _!_ " 플라위가 키득거렸다. "이게 전부 저것 때문이었어? _쟤_ _?_ 밤에 이불을 덮어줄 때 _그녀가_ 말한 거야? 그거 참 슬픈 잠자리 이야기가 됐겠네!"

프리스크는 잘게 떨리는 자신의 손을 바라봤다. 손목이 붉게 데인 자국으로 뒤덮혀 있었다.

"당연히 그랬겠지! 분명히 넌 여러모로 걔를 생각나게 했을 걸. 하지만 야, 이야기가 어떻게 끝나는지 알고 싶어? 현실 세게에 머리를 들이민 그 순간, 걔는 마땅한 대가를 치렀어. 혼자서 죽었지, 어둠 속에서, 아무나 와서 자신을 구해달라고 울부짖으며." 플라위의 얼굴 전체가 어두워지고 " _하지만_ _아무도_ _오지_ _않았어_ _._ 그러니까 다음번에 그 가치 없고, 쓸모없고, 한심한 동- _악_ _!_ "

전문가적인 타이밍과 정확함으로, 유난히 통통한 물방울이 떨어져 플라위 눈에 직격했다. 사악한 표정이 순식간에 사라지고 그는 물을 털어 내기 위해 머리를 앞뒤로 흔들었다. 이미 꽃잎들은 흠뻑 젖었고 파이 틀은 넘쳐 갔다.

프리스크는 상처에서 눈을 떼고 쳐다봤다. 우산 쪽으로 손을 뻗고, 데인 손이 비명을 질렀지만, 우산을 플라위 위로 들어올렸다.

플라위가 프리스크를 잠시 훑어봤다. 그의 눈은 공허했다. 그가 축 처졌다.

"...널 하나도 이해 못하겠다."

프리스크는 이제는, 얼마간 거리를 유지했다. 그는 우산의 반경 바깥쪽에 있었고, 빗물로 머리카락이 얼굴에 강의 토사처럼 들러붙었다. 플라위는 생각에 깊이 잠긴 듯 보였다.

"네 그림 망친 거 미안," 그가 말했다. "약간 감정에 휩쓸렸던 거 같아."

프리스크가 물을 응시했다.

"내가, 어, 보상해 줄 수 있어, 원한다면. 만약에 내가... 더 나은 결말을 가져다줄 수 있는 방법을 알고 있다고 말하면 어떻게 할 거야?

프리스크의 손이 우산 손잡이를 더 꽉 쥐었다, 고통에도 불구하고. 플라위가 알아차린 것 같지는 않았다. 그는 계속 말을 이어갔다.

"세이브 파일을 불러와야 할 거야, 그리고... 뭐, 그 동안, 알피스 박사를 한번 만나보는 건 어때? 더 좋은 친구가 됐을 수도 있었던 것처럼 보이는데." 그는 희망차 보였다. "혹시 네 행복으로의 열쇠를 가지고 있을지, 누가 알아."

프리스크는 우산을 내려놓았다. 그는 파이 틀을 집어 올리고, 플라위와 흙더미가 흘러나올 수 있도록 기울였다. 플라위의 뿌리가 단단한 돌 위로 파고들었다. 그는 편안한 자세를 찾으려는 것처럼 제자리에서 꼼지락거렸다. 프리스크를 향해 크게 웃었다.

"조금 이때 보자," 그가 말하고는, 땅 속으로 사라졌다.

프리스크는 굳이 우산을 다시 집어들지 않았다. 그는 손을 무릎 안에 끼우고, 물이 조용히 얼굴을 타고 내리는 채로 늪지대를 내다보았다. 그는 가짜 별을 바라보지 않았다. 그는 아무 소원도 빌지 않았다. 그는 한동안 거기 머물렀다, 그리고 그 동안 내내, 비는 같은 장소에서, 같은 속도로 줄곧 내렸다. 항상 그럴 것이고, 항상 그러했 듯이.

* * *

**다시**

* * *

항상 같은 장소, 같은 것.

그는 다시 폐허였다. 무릎을 턱까지 끌어올린 채로 기둥에 기대 앉은 채. 토리엘이 그에게 핸드폰을 주고는 떠났다. 여기 남아서 기다리라고 말했다. 그녀는 결코 나타나지 않았고 나타나지 않을 것이었다. 또다른 상수. 가서 결국 그녀를 찾아야 할 것이었다. 급할 필요는 없다. 항상 시간은 있었다.

핸드폰이 규칙적인 간격으로 울렸다. 처음엔 안심, 그리고는 걱정, 그리고는 개. 그는 모든 통화를 기억한다. 마음 속으로는 통화가 온 누계를 기록했다. 언젠가 전화가 오는 것은 멈출 것이었고 프리스크는 조금의 평화를 가질 것이었다. 그는 백 년 동안 더 여기 앉아 있는다 하더라도, 모든 것이 괜찮을 거라 확신했다.

_(_ _따르릉_ _,_ _따르릉_ _...)_

또다른 전화. 아마 토리엘이 결국 전화를 되찾은 것 같았다. 아마 그녀가 와서 그를 데려갈 것이었다. 새 그림을 그릴 수 있었다. 이번에는 아무도 그림을 보게 허락하지 않을 것이었다. 보여준 것은 실수였다. 이번에는, 더 잘할 것이었다.

_(_ _따르릉_ _,_ _따르릉_ _...)_

그는 전화를 땅에서 집어 들어, 귀에 가져다 대었다.

_(_ _딸깍_ _.)_

프리스크가 들은 것은 그의 눈을 커지게 했고, 등을 곧추서게 했으며, 그를 의지로 채웠다:

_"_ _찾았어_ _."_

? ❤ #

오래 전.

아스고어 왕의 왕실 과학자가 임명된 것은 천재성 때문이었지, 인테리어 재주 때문이 아니었다. 이는 코어의 연구실을 한 번 흘낏 보는 것만으로도 명백했다. 연구실은 흠집 난 리놀륨 바닥과 날카로운 직각과 어두운 회빛 금속으로 가득했다; 심지어 연구실이 처음 건설되었을 때에도, 이미 100살은 먹은 듯이 보였다. 환기팬이 매미처럼 윙윙거렸다. 엘리베이터는 이상한 경로를 따라 움직였다. 탑승자들은 작아지고 우주 내 자신들의 자리에 대해 불확실하게 느끼게 됐다. 휴게실의 비디오 테이프는 항상 이상하리만치 끈적거렸다. 그리고 전구들은 - 그리고 이것은 특히 위험했다 - 관측실에서 전력을 끌어 쓰는 덕분에, 이따금씩 깜빡거렸다. 지난 사고 이후로 시간이 꽤 지났다. 하지만, 분명한 이유로, 샌즈는 어떠한 위험도 감수하지 않을 것이었다. 그것이 샌즈가 냉장고 근처 사무실 중 하나에 몸을 숨긴 이유였다. 그곳은 회선이 더 안정적이었고, 중앙 배전망에서 떨어진 급조 램프도 추가로 있었다.

그가 독서 자료에 둘러싸여 있다고 말하는 것은 정확하지만, 불충분했다. – "파묻혔다" 또는 "에워싸였다"가 더 나을 것이었다. 너덜너덜한 교과서가 복도와 난간, 그리고 사무실 전체 곳곳에서 위태롭게 흔들거리는 탑들을 형성했다. 공책으로 구름다리를 건설할 수 있는지는 알려진 바 없으나, 쌓여 있는 공책들은 꽤 잘해내고 있었다. 샌즈의 연필이 긁히는 소리가 전구가 웅웅거리는 소리 너머로 들려왔다.

"어, 좋아, 파장-분자 대조에 관련된 뭔가 다른 거, 그건 여기로 가고, 그리고 어쩌면 광자에 관한 다른 걸 발견해야 될 필요가 있을 수도 있을까? 이건 이름이 필요하겠네. Mal-temporology? _Chronomalacia._ 하하, 방금 거 좋았어, 책에 적어 놓.."

"응, 들어와, 알피스."

문이 삐걱거리며 열렸다. "아-안녕, 샌즈. 노크한 게 나인 줄 어떻게- _아_ _세상에_ _이걸_ _다_ _어디서_ _가져온_ _거야_ _."_

"어떤지 알잖아, 조금만 있으면 자기들만으로 증식하기 시작하거든. 그리고 만약 노크한 사람이 박사였으면, 소리가 180cm는 더 위에서 났어야 했어. 들어와, 내 목소리 따라오고. 그리고, 어, 발 밑 조심해."

발을 주저주저 끄는 소리가 공책 무더기를 뚫고 들려왔다. 흔들리는 공학 메뉴얼 더미 주변으로 알피스의 주황 주둥이가 살짝 보였다.

"난, 어, 그냥 말해주고 싶은 게 있어서. 오븐이 땡하는 소리를 들었어. 부엌에서. 오븐이 있는."

"아, 잘됐네, 알려줘서 고마워. 내 키슈가 다 됐다는 뜻이야."

"네 뭐라고?"

"내 키슈."

"네 뭐라고?"

"내. 키슈."

"아! 미안, 다른 걸로 잘못 들었어. 키슈 진짜 좋아해!" 그녀가 핸드폰을 꺼내며 들리는 부스럭 소리. "음, 그거 철자가 어떻게 됐다고 했었지...?"

"캐서롤이야, 알피스. 건강에 좋아. 박사는 그걸 정말 좋아해, 먹어야 한다는 걸 실제로 기억해낼 때는." 샌즈가 연필을 옆에 놓았다. "뼈와 더 마른 뼈처럼 앙상해지기 전에 관측실 밖으로 열심히 끌어내봐야 한다고 생각했지."

그는 책상 주위를 주머니에 손을 넣고 돌아 종이로 이루어진 안뜰에서 알피스를 만났다. 자신의 일을 향한 존중의 의미에서, 연구복을 입고 있었다. 자신이 샌즈라는 사실을 향한 존중의 의미에서, 또한 실내용 슬리퍼를 신고 있었다. 그 둘은 거의 똑같은 키였지만, 알피스는 어깨를 구부려서 샌즈보다 더 작게 보였다. 그녀는 초조하게 웃었다.

"내, 냄새 진짜 좋더라! 나도 뭔가를 만들어볼까 생각했어. 간만에 다같이 먹을 수 있게.

"라면이야?"

"아니!" 그녀는 다시 생각해보았다. "맞아. 하지만 프리미엄 라면이라고! 진짜 고기 같은 것들이 들어있어!"

"좋네. 여기서 나가자. 아......

그들은 서류 주변을 살금살금 돌아 복도로 나갔다. 샌즈는 본능적으로 전등을 힐끗 올려봤다. "배전망 확인 했지, 맞아?"

"응! 다 제대로 작동하고 있어! 잘 된 거지! 왜냐면 그게 규칙이니까! 하 하!"

혼자 있다면 항상 빛 안에 머물러라. 잠들어 있을 때조차도. 특히 그 때. 20걸음마다 벽에 가이드라인이 붙어있어도 전적으로 괜찮다는 것을 알피스는 샌즈에게 확실히 알렸다. 이것이 전혀 불길하다고 생각하지 않는다고. 샌즈는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 왜냐하면 알피스는 누가 요청하지도 않았는데도 이걸 말했기 때문이었다. 그 말을 할 때 알피스의 눈 밑은 두드러지게 경련했다. 이 장소는 정말로 그녀와 맞지 않았다.

샌즈는 그녀가 떠나도록 설득시키기 위해, 더 직설적으로 말해가며, 노력했다. 그러나 알피스는 전혀 듣지 않았고, 박사에게 이 문제에 대해 한 마디라도 이끌어 내는 건 가망 없는 일이었다. 그녀가 왕실 과학자와 함께 일하고자 한다는 부탁을 위해 아스고어에게 개인적으로 접근했던 것이 분명했고, 그 왕실 과학자가 부탁에 사인할 만큼의 시간을 어찌저찌 빼냈던 것도 분명했다. 샌즈는 어느 정도까지는 이해 가능했다; 그녀는 항상 긴장해 있었지만, 그녀를 기계, 어떠한 기계 앞에든 놓으면, 괴물들조차도 믿기 어려워할 마법을 부리곤 했다. 그리고 유지보수 작업을 할 사람이 필요했다. 관측실은 너무 많은 에너지를 빨아들였다, 이렇게 코어 가까이 위치했는데도. 전등을 다시 꺼지게 할 수는 없었다.

"가, 간만에 모두 같이 모이니까 진짜 좋다?" 그녀가 걷는 동안 꼬리가 리놀륨 바닥에 끌렸다. "그냥, 이럴 거라고는 예상을 못했어. 여기 정말로... 어. 비었다."

"응, 뭐, 알잖아." 그걸로 끝내려고 했지만, 알피스는 계속해 나갔다.

"내 말은, 수면 구역에 침대가 많이 있더라고. 마..많은 침대들이. 그리고 대부분은. 누가 거기서 한동안 잔 것처럼 보이진 않아서."

"난 거의 아무데서나 낮잠을 자고 박사는 수면은 다른 사람한테나 일어나는 거라고 생각하는 듯하더라. 다른 사람들은, 그 사람들은, 뭐, 돌아가셨지. 다른 직장으로. 여기 좀 우중충하잖아, 혹시 눈치 채지 못했을까 봐. 박사한테 도와주겠다고 약속해서 붙어 있는 거야, 누군가는 필기를 해석해야 되잖아. 다른 사람들 대다수는 보고 싶은 가족이 있고."

"아, 이해했어. 난, 어, 그 문제는 없네. 하 하!" 그녀는 연구복을 끌어당기고는 왠지 불편해지는 방법으로 미소 지었다.

그들은 중앙 엘리베이터 앞에서 멈췄다. 샌즈가 버튼을 눌렀다. 깊고 낮게 웅웅거리는 소리가 벽 안에서 울렸다.

"어쨌든 박사님은 거기서 뭘 하고 계신 거야? 만약 내가, 어, 물어봐도 괜찮으면."

"미안, 알피스, 기밀이야. 모두가 떠난 다른 이유지. 조금 불만스러워지거든, 일을 자랑하고 다니지 못하는 게." 발뒤꿈치로 몸을 앞뒤로 흔들었다. "심지어 나도. 수도에 동생이 있어. 걔는 내가 치과의사가 되기 위해 공부 중이라고 생각해."

엘리베이터는 정말로 늑장을 부렸다.

"더이상 문제가 되지는 않을 거야, 어쨌든. 연구 주제가 이동하고 있어. 아스고어는 현재 우리의 프로젝트보다 영혼 특성에 더 관심이 있어서, 그러니까 우리한테 충분히 정중하게 요청할 방법만 생각해 낸다면 이 모든 게 다 문 닫을 거야."

"아, 말하고 싶었던 게 있어! 나 사실 박사님의 청사진 일부를 발견했어. 그렇게 해도 괘-괜찮지?" 샌즈가 그녀를 쳐다봤다. 그녀가 소심하게 발톱을 부딪혔다. "그리고, 있잖아, 최소한 내가 실제로 읽을 수 있는 것들에는, 정말로 좋은 아이디어 몇몇개가 있었어! 어-어쩌면 아스고어를 행복하게 해줄 무언가를 만들 수 있을지도 몰라. 그러면 넌 연구를 계속 이어갈 수 있는 거지!"

"아." 샌즈가 쳐다봤다. "그거 잘됐네. 박사도 놀랄 거야."

그들을 차가운 흰 빛으로 흠뻑 적시며, 축복받은 듯한 타이밍으로, 엘리베이터가 딩동 하는 소리를 내며 열렸다. 샌즈가 안으로 들어갔다. "음식을 오븐에서 꺼내 줄 수 있을까? 박사를 이쪽으로 끌고 오기 전까지는 다 식을 거야." 

"다-당연하지. 그리고, 어, 샌즈?" 그녀는 엘리베이터와 조금 더 가까워지게 옆걸음질 했다. "다 괜찮은 거 맞지? 여기 상황이 진짜... 팽팽한 것처럼 보여서."

"어, 우린 괜찮을 거야." 엘리베이터 문이 닫히자 윙크했다. "내가 걱정돼 보여?" 

문이 완전히 닫히고 엘리베이터가 갑작스럽게 움직일 때까지 그는 윙크를 유지했다. 그리고 차분하게 돌아서고, 차가운 금속 벽 위에 기댄 다음, 잘게 떨리는 심호흡을 몇 번 들이마셨다.

지상에서 흘러내려온 축축한 교과서 이외에 아무것도 없이 완전히 새로운 과학 분야를 대충 꿰어 맞춰야 하는 것만으로도 이미 충분히 스트레스가 되었다. 이곳의 분위기도 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다. 파피루스와 그의 끝없는 액션 피규어 행렬은 그가 슬쩍 빠져나가서 집으로 갈 때마다 위안이 되어 주었지만, 지금 박사를 홀로 남겨두는 것은 그다지 현명한 생각 같지는 않았다.

그것은 장벽을 부술 새로운 방법을 찾는 연구로 시작했다. 왜냐하면 물론 - 괴물 사회는 한 문제 때문에 고민이 많았고, 그리고 아무도 영혼을 위해 언제 떨어질지도 모르는 또 다른 인간을 기다리기만 하는 것을 달가워하지 않았다. 박사는 단지 해결책을 찾기 위해서 코어의 건설을 감독했다. 정확히, 무엇을 위한 해결책인지, 샌즈는 결코 완전히 확신하지는 못했다. 하지만 그 남자가 왕실 과학자로 임명된 데는 이유가 있었다. 엘리베이터와 같이, 그의 마음은 이상한 방향으로 움직이는 경향이 있었지만, 종래에는 항상 도착지에 이르곤 했다.

사실, 엘리베이터는 지금 꼭 대각선으로 움직이는 것처럼 느껴졌다.

코어는 완성됐고, 연구소는 지어졌다. 초기의 실험은 제안서를 보내고 낯선 분야를 측량하는, 잠정적인 것들이었다. - 어쨌든, 그 중 어떤 것도 이전에 영혼을 다루지는 않았고, 영혼들은 실제로 따지고 보면 으스스한 것들이었다, 어떻게 등을 돌리면 병에 담긴 빛들이 항상 너를 바라보기 위해 회전하는 듯하는지. 박사가 샌즈가 읽으려고 노력할 때마다 그의 칼슘에 소름을 돋게 하는 그 두개골 모양의 기계를 포함해서, 수많은 기계들의 청사진들의 개요를 그린 것은 그때쯤이었다. 박사의 글씨체를 제하더라도, 그의 청사진을 기반으로 작업한다는 것은 스카이콩콩으로 케이크를 구우려고 하는 것과 마찬가지였다. 기진맥진하고, 무의미하고, 장대한 난장판과 부끄러운 자해로 마무리될 가능성이 높았다.

그리고, 모니터에 뜬 이상한 측정값. 벼룩처럼 뛰어오르는 진동. 지속적인 데자뷰. 박사는 코어안으로 더 깊숙이 건설해 들어갔고, '관측'을 시작했다. 나머지가 시작된 것은 그 때였다. 공기가 기이하게 차가운 공간의 주머니. 웃음과 금속이 긁히는 소리. 항상 관찰당하고 있다는 기분.

그리고 그 다음, 그 사고들.

엘리베이터 문이 마침내 열렸다. 웃음이 괜찮은 형상으로 돌아온 채, 샌즈가 바깥으로 걸어나왔다.

관측실 내의 바닥은 강판과 같은 구멍으로 뒤덮여 있었다. 코어의 열기를 더 효율적으로 들이기 위해서였다; 그들은 가능한 한 많은 전력이 필요했다. 구멍들을 통해서 칙칙한 주황색 빛이 기어 나왔다. 열기는 굉장했다. 그들은 코어 간신히 위에 있거나, 혹은 안쪽에 있을 수도 있었거나, 혹은 동시에 양 쪽에 있을 수도 있었다. 이곳의 기구들이 켜지면 시간과 공간에 기묘한 일들이 일어나기 시작했고, 박사는 더이상 그것들을 끄지 않았다.

이 연구소는 광대했고, 어둠 속까지 뻗어 나갔다. 기계들은 상식이나 안전에 대한 주의 없이 흩어져 있었다. 점진적으로 진동을 그려 나가는 프린터들. 모니터와 수 킬로미터 떨어진 채 늘어진 키보드, 화면은 어둠으로 가득한 채. 켜진 양초들, 사진들, 주전자들이 놓인 흩어진 탁자들. 샌즈는 빛나는 바닥을 가로질러 걸어가며 이 기념비들을 보는 것을 주의 깊게 피했다.

가장 끝에서 목소리가 들려왔다. 낮고, 숨가쁘고, 거미 다리처럼 갸냘픈. 마치 화자가 말하고 싶었던 것을 지속적으로 잊어버리는 것처럼, 절과 절 사이를 헤매는 목소리.

_"_ _두려운_ _현상_ _._ _얼마나_ _사랑스러운_ _나선인지_ _._ _하강하는_ _모든_ _것은_ _._ _수렴해야만_ _한다_ _._ _내가_ _생각하기에_ _._ _이_ _모형은_ _._ _씁쓸한_ _열매를_ _맺을_ _것_ _..."_

"이봐, W.D.!" 샌즈가 불렀다. "나 샌즈야! 잠깐 이쪽으로 올래?"

_"_ _그래_ _,_ _샌즈_ _._ _자네군_ _._ _자네가_ _거기_ _있군_ _._ _하지만_ _난_ _여기에_ _있지_ _._ _이_ _격차_ _._ _교정_ _되어야만_ _하네_ _."_

샌즈는 짜증스러운 신음을 흘린 후, 계속 걸어 갔다.

연구소의 맨 끝에서 미소 짓는 것은 수많은 색의 선들이었다. 마치 금이 간 창으로 서광이 비치는 반대편을 바라보는 것처럼 선들은 지그재그로 움직였고, 선들은 교차했으며, 선들은 다시 평행해졌고, 선들은 모든 방향으로부터 기어 들어왔다. 그 광경은 사실, 성의없이 겹겹이 쌓여 있는, 수많은 모니터로 이루어진 것이었다. 모든 사고마다, 이 기념비는 점점 커졌고, 전력 소모는 점점 어마어마해졌다.

샌즈는 첫번째 사고 이후로 그만 두길 바랐다. 동료 한 명이 자던 곳에서 먼지 더미를 발견하는 것은 숨이 막히는 일이었다. 하지만 박사는 그 사고, 그리고 뒤 이은 모든 사고마다 단지 더 의지를 다질 뿐이었다. 전등에 관한 방침은 너무 늦게 제정되었다. 그리고 그때쯤에는, 전력 소모량이 그들의 기계가 그들에게 해가 될 지점까지 증가했다. 알피스와 그녀의 기민하고 땀에 젖은 손은 최소한 배전망을 계속 작동하게 하고 위쪽의 기계들을 유지했으나, 그것이 그들을 안전하게 지켜줄 거란 보장은 없었다.

_"_ _안녕_ _나의_ _작은_ _변칙_ _._ _안녕_ _나의_ _징그러운_ _종착역_ _._ _네가_ _보여_ _._ _난_ _너에게_ _방해가_ _되지_ _._ _난_ _네_ _종말이_ _될_ _것이야_ _._ _마치_ _종국의_ _종양처럼_ _._ _난_ _널_ _수형하고_ _._ _그리고_ _수행할_ _것이야_ _._ _수술을_ _._ _하_ _,_ _하_ _._ _내_ _재치_ _._ _는_ _날카롭고_ _._ _내_ _수학_ _._ _은_ _더_ _날카롭지_ _..."_

이러한 대화가 샌즈를 필요로 하는 이유였다. 박사는 지혜의 진주를 자판기처럼 나누어 주었지만, 박사의 마음과 입 중간 어드메쯤 지혜의 말은 악몽에 뒤덮인 채 나왔다. 한 번은 그를 해석해 줄 샌즈 없이 짧은 비교 영혼 형이상학 강의를 한 적이 있었다. 참석한 모든 사람은 추측건대 그 후 한 달 동안 밤마다 악몽에 시달려야 했다.

그는 그림자들을 뚫고 어렴풋이 보였다. 드러난 뼈와 연구복 때문에 그는 아이가 분필로 그린 스케치 같이 보였다. 놀라우리만치 컸다 - 분명히 샌즈만 작은 몫을 가져간 것 같았다. 파피루스는 이미 매우 길쭉했는데도 다른 형제는 파피루스를 태피 늘이는 기계에 밀어넣은 것같이 보였다. 손은 더 심각했다. 손가락은 꼭 흐느적거리는 바나나 10개 같았고 손바닥은 꼭 접시 같았다. 손에서는 팡하고, 덜걱거리는 소리가 났고, 어떻게 움직일지 서로 의견이 그다지 일치한 적이 없었다. 이러한 행동이 그의 필체에 대한 설명이 될지도 몰랐는데, 필체는 해독 불가능하다기보다는 차라리 가독성을 완전히 잘못된 방향에서 접근한 것에 가까웠다.

조그만 지휘봉 10개를 든 미친 지휘자처럼, 박사는 그 손들을 펼쳐 놓은 채 모니터 앞에 서있었다. 박사 앞의 뒤얽힌 선들은, 샌즈는 알아차렸다, 중앙으로 접근할수록 불규칙한 패턴을 형성했다 - 그 선들은 수렴해 거의 3차원으로 보이는 나선, 소용돌이를 형성했다. 그리고 중앙에는, 암흑. 해파리처럼 가장자리가 흐느적대고, 모든 시간선을 빨아들이는 검은 덩어리.

"안녕, W.D.," 샌즈가 말했다. "일이 잘돼 가는 거 보니까 좋네. 기절하기 전에 혹시 뭐 먹고 싶지는 않고?" 샌즈는 자신의 떨리는 손을 주머니에 넣었다. "네 이름을 써 놓은 키슈를 가져 왔어. 그런데, 그거 농담 아니야. 시금치를 _진짜로_ 주의 깊게 배열해야 했다고."

손이 근처의 키보드 한 쌍을 향해 뻗어 나갔다. 기관총이 발포되는 듯 자판이 덜그덕거렸다. 그 어두운 덩어리가 떨리는 듯 보였다.

_"_ _다른_ _변수_ _._ _약간의_ _압박_ _._ _그리고_ _우리_ _._ _는_ _정확히_ _꿰뚫어_ _볼_ _걸세_ _._ _이_ _가차없는_ _미래_ _._ _마침내_ _._ _더_ _밝아_ _보이는군_ _._ _그리고_ _밝아져_ _가_ _."_

단어 하나하나를 내뱉을 때마다 그의 손은 충동적이고도, 그러나 예측가능한 패턴으로 움직이며, 전율하고 덜걱거렸다. 그는 손짓없이 이야기하는 것이 불가능했다. 마치 그의 입과 손이 같은 스위치로 움직이는 것 같았다.

"그러지 말고 좀." 샌즈가 부지불식간 몸을 잘게 떨었다; 꼭 주시당하는 것같이 느껴졌다. "이건 나중에 해도 괜찮잖아. 그 갈비뼈 안에 음식 좀 넣으라고. 알피스도 무언가를 요리한대, 혹시 한 자리에서 1주치 나트륨을 섭취하고 싶을까 봐 말해 봤어."

_"_ _어두워_ _._ _점점_ _어두워져_ _._ _여전히_ _어두워_ _._ _어둠이_ _._ _계속_ _._ _퍼져_ _나가_ _._ _그림자가_ _._ _깊게_ _._ _파고들어가_ _._ _광자_ _신호_ _._ _미검출_ _..."_

"W.D.! 형!" 샌즈가 잇새 사이로 휘파람 소리를 냈다. "내 얼굴은 _이_ 방향이라고!"

그는 마치 샌즈를 처음으로 들었다는 듯, 그것에 놀라 움찔했고, 어깨 너머로 힐끗 바라보았다. 그의 다크서클 아래에 다크서클이 있었다. 

_"_ _이_ _다음_ _실험은_ _._ _매우_ _._ _매우_ _._ _흥미로워_ _보이는군_ _."_

그 말을 끝낸 이후 박사는 완전히 돌아섰다. 약간 몸이 굽고, 양손은 몸 옆 쪽에 둔 채였다. 바닥 밑에서 흘러 들어오는 불빛 때문에 그의 뼈가 희미한 주황빛으로 얼룩졌다. 플라스틱 배지가 그의 연구복에 핀으로 꽂혔는데, 배지에는 _"Dr. W.D._ _가스터_ _,_ _왕실_ _과학자_ _."_ 라는 단어 옆에 웃는 해골 모양이 있었다.

그는 등을 모니터로 향한 채로 서있었다.

모든 양초가 꺼졌다. 모든 알람이 터져 나오다 끊겼다. 모든 프린터가 종이를 토해내기 시작했다.

그리고 오직 샌즈만이 들러붙은 모니터 전체를 삼킬 때까지 검은 점이 꿈틀거리고, 솟아오르는 것을 보았다. 오직 샌즈만이 그것이 피처럼 어둠을 흘리는 것을 보았다. 너무 걸쭉하게 흘러내렸기에 기어 내려가 아래의 시간선들을 다진 고기로 만들 때까지 난도질하는 그림자들. 오직 그만이 어둠 속에서 타르같은 그림자를 뚝뚝 떨어트리며, 나타난 팔과, 그 팔 자락의 손을, 그리고 그 손에 꽉 쥐어진 칼을 보았다. 칼날은 핏빛처럼 붉은 빛을 발했다.

오직 샌즈만이 보았다. 칼이 솟아오르고...

_"_ _자네_ _둘_ _생각은_ _,"_ 가스터 박사가 말했다, _"_ _어떤가_ _?"_

...떨어지는 것을.


End file.
